The Mirror
by screwychoas
Summary: A girl named Taffy buys a magical mirror. What she doesn't know, is that the mirror contains a magic that zaps her to another dimension when she trips on nerds! Will she be able to defeat the villain keeping her from getting out of this pony infested realm? What adventures will she have and what memories will she make? (I will probably make a book 2 after this :D)
1. The Portal

**So, howdy do? XD enjoy this short story, and tell me if it is good. Enjoy! (My first story, go ahead and correct mistakes.)**

* * *

One afternoon, three teen girls were walking down the street, to the candy store. Each one of them had a very special talent. Taffy was able to sprout pink wings and fly, Mischis was able to paint a beautiful picture in a split second, and Skuller was able to sprout white wings and fly, and could play volleyball like a pro.

Come on! Let's go! Hurry! I want candy! Ooh! Especially cotton candy!" Taffy said over-enthusiastically.

"Why can't we just fly?" Skuller whined.

"Because we can't be seen using our powers." Mischis replied annoyed. "And besides! I would like to take a moment to sit down and draw this pretty view of the sun rising!" Mischis said as she gazed in wonder at the sun rising over the horizon. She got out her sketch book and sketched it. In the meantime, Taffy was sneaking away. She turned to see Skuller standing over Mischis, gazing at her beautiful sketch. She took that chance and sprouted her pink wings and bolted all the way to the candy store. She entered the road-side shop and waved to the clerk. She was his regular, or the one who is referred as the 'bill payer' seeing as she spent a lot of money at the candy store.

"Hi Taffy. So, another cotton candy, I presume?"

"You guessed it!" Taffy replied as she grabbed one and paid the clerk. "Rainbow! My favorite!" She then turned to see something that caught her eye on one of the shelves. "What's that?" She asked the clerk.

"It's one of 'dim genuine pony mirrors. One of a kind, I say. Has both wings and a horn, with two ponies on the side."

"Hmm… I'll take it!" Taffy said as she handed the clerk some money and lugged it out of the store. _Now… How to get this home…_ Taffy thought.

"I know!" She said aloud. She then lugged it to her tree house, where she keeps her candy stash and old items. She set it down right by the window and admired herself for a second. She then turned to go tell her friends where she had been, but tripped on a candy box of nerds and fell on the mirror. She went right through the mirror and went to another place, another dimension…

* * *

**So, how did i do? Yes, i fixed the errors. YAY! hah i figured it out! Well, seeya later, alligator! (if I get enough reviews and suggestions i will keep going)**

**XD, nerds... yummy...**


	2. Into Equestria

**Man how long has it been? I'm sorry for the few who read this that it has been a very long time… hehe, sorry. But I just don't feel motivated enough until now… I was just reading five minutes before I started typing this story, and an idea popped up into my head. So, here you are!**

Taffy was falling, spiraling, and everything went dark.

"Holy… Cow…!" was all Taffy managed to say as she passed out on soft, green grass, on a cool summer night.

(Taffy's POV as she wakes up)

I slowly opened my eyes to see a town below a cliff that I was hanging half over. I quickly tried to scramble back up, but fell to the ground below. I had hit an apple tree, I guessed, for it dropped a few rainbow apples. I rubbed my head as I got up and took in my surroundings for the first time. Up above me, where the cliff was, was a dark forest, kind of eerie feeling too! I looked around to find that I was indeed in an apple orchard, and that it stretched very far, as far as a small barn, then stopped. I whipped my head around as I heard a thunk and a groan to see a red pony with a blonde mane that was running at me with a big log held firmly in his grasp, and a small orange foal with red hair behind him hiding behind a tree. He knew that I saw him and started running faster towards me, so I looked around frantically and spotted a nice foothold up the cliff, only I needed a boost. I know who I'm gunna get that from! I thought slyly. I ran towards the cliff, for he was close behind(I assumed it was a he!) and he stopped and gasped as I knocked the log out of his mouth as I jumped atop it, and jumped to the foothold on the cliff, managing to make it there.

"And stay out!" He yelled as he ran back to the farm in the distance. _Well, now that that's over, I need shelter and food, but food first. Maybe I can go to that town in the distance, or maybe the giant castle thing over there on the mountain. Now that I know this place is inhabited by ponies, I need to be alert! _I brushed back my waterfall blue hair out of my white freckled face. I looked over at my back and sprouted my wings and flew towards the village of ponies. I stopped at the edge of the dark forest and scooted to the back of the small house I saw. I looked into the window to see a yellow pegasus pony thing with pink hair. She looked as if she was going to go to bed so I waited until all the lights were off. As soon as they were, I snuck up to the front door and cracked it open slightly. I peeked inside to see that all was ok. I snuck farther into the house and went straight to the kitchen, hoping for chocolate milk and a big stash of candy to grab. All I found was water, fruits, and vegetables. I heard a loud rumble and turned to see nothing in the room next to the kitchen. I peeked into what seemed to be a bedroom and saw something that made my wings sprout in alarm, knocking over the can on the counter next to me. It was a draconequus, a mythical creature, and it was sleeping right there! I hated those things because of their goatees! I hate beards, goatees, and mustaches! They scared the crap out of me! I quickly and quietly tip-toed back towards the kitchen and grabbed a jar filled with peanut butter. I turned back towards the door to exit with my prize.

"What are you doing?" A rather angry deep voice sounded behind me. I turned to see my worst nightmare coming true. The draconequus was right there.


	3. Dracone-What?

"Gah!" Taffy said, dropping the peanut butter. The draconequus picked it up and glared at her. He then lightened up a bit and said, "This is my prized peanut butter, didn't you see the label, Discord's Peanut Butter? It is cotton candy flavored, and still under development." He returned to his cold glare after he said this. "Why did you break in here?" He asked. Taffy stood there like an idiot for five minutes straight. She looked around frantically for an excuse, but found none. She spotted the window and had an idea. She took a step to the left, in which Discord took a bigger step. She ran over to the opposite side of the room, and then did a little dance around Discord. Discord frantically swung his arms, trying to catch her, but she was too fast. She then sprouted wings and broke the window, and flew towards the village of ponies, so fast as to rival the sound barrier. Fluttershy came running downstairs at the sound of the broken window holding a frying pan, only to see Discord. She set it down on the counter.

"What happened, Discord?" She worried.

"Nothing. Go to bed. Goodnight." He said, shutting the door to his room. Fluttershy reluctantly went back upstairs for bed.

"Oh, ok. But fix the window in the morning!" She called as she went back to her room.

Taffy on the other hand, had nowhere to stay. She wandered the streets for awhile, looking at the peaceful scenery throughout the village. She then reached a building which looked like a town hall, which said 'Ponyville' so she assumed that was the town hall for this place called Ponyville. She turned a left and smelled something sweet just before stumbling upon a sweet smelling bakery on the corner of the street. She saw a sign reading 'Sugar Cube Corner' so she assumed it was a bakery. She also saw a pie in a window and snatched it, gobbled it up, and left looking for more food, water, and shelter to snatch, hopefully not hurting any pony. Little did she know a pair of light blue eyes were watching.

"Do you want a place to stay, creature thing?" Said the light blue eyes bearer, jumping out and startling Taffy. "And food? And water? Also you owe me because you ate my famous pinkie pie pecan pie!" She said cheerily.

"Oh, ok then uhh… Pinkie pie I think… and I would like for you to keep my identity a secret from everyone… err… pony, around here please…"

"Ok…" said Pinkie Pie, her mane deflating.

"What?" Taffy asked, startled as to how her hair proofed and fell as hers, for her own also had fallen as soon as she reached this pony realm.

"Two things really… One, your hair is deflated… That means you're sad… And two, I wanted to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party, and you could help bake the treats since you owe me for eating my 'Pinkie Pie's famous Pecan Pie'…" Taffy stared and smiled. Suddenly, her hair proofed up and so did Pinkie Pie's, seeing as Taffy was happy.

"Ok," Taffy agreed, "but I'll need some pony to turn me into a pony so I don't scare the guests away!"

"Yippee!" Pinkie Pie yelled, just as dawn was starting to peak. "We'll need to hurry so I'll show you to our room here and I'll then afterwards get Twilight and then we will turn you into a pony and then we will show you around Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie led the way into the bakery and up the stairs.

"The outside may look like candy, but it's not edible, Taffy! Trust me on this because one time I tried because it was super duper yummyeriffic looking and my mouth was watering like a waterfall and I bit down so hard on the gingerbread and frosting that I lost one of my baby teeth and then I had to go to the bathroom really bad to rinse my mouth but when I got there Gummy was in the bathtub and the water started to overflow everywhere and then-"

"Ok, that's nice Pinkie Pie, but we've been standing in your room for five minutes!" Taffy interrupted amused. "And also, who is Gummy?"

"Gummy is my pet alligator, but he has no teeth!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh, ok. And by the way, do you live with anyone else?" Taffy asked.

"No the cakes and their two babies moved away a while ago but they gave me the bakery to own so now I live here and I gotta go now because it is dawn and I always say hi to every pony in Ponyville but that will have to wait because I gotta tell Princess Twilight to turn you into a pony so goodbye and by the way the ingredients to my special pie are on the counter along with the recipe so good luck I will be back in awhile bye bye!" Pinkie Pie managed to fit in one breath as she bounced away towards a giant purple tree castle.

"That must be Princess Twilight's castle… I gotta get some rest first before i start baking... *YAWN*" Taffy said as she walked over to the stairs painted with bright colors. She trudged up, step after step, until she reached the top, and tripped and fell with a loud thud. She quickly got up, seeing as there was a sleeping baby alligator at the top, presumably Gummy, and tip-toed to the room labeled 'Pinkie Pie' in a messy papyrus, stamped on the door.

Half and hour later, Taffy got up from her catnap and groggily went downstairs. Yet again she tripped on the top stair, but recovered before falling down the flight of stairs. _Ugh... I'm just going to fly... _She sprouted pink wings and floated down the rest of the stairs, going into the pink painted bathroom. _I wonder where gummy went... Usually at the top of the stairs sleeping but he wasn't. Weird. _She rinsed her face, drying her hair by Pinkie Pie's pink drying towel. She exited the bathroom, and went towards the kitchen. Taffy looked around for a recipe, but found none. She moaned. _Why me, why me! Iv'e been cursed with the 'I need glasses' curse! _She then spotted it one the counter, along with a pie tin and ingredients. _Well that was easy... I really do need glasses! _She though as she picked up the piece of papyrus and started to read what to do.

About three hours later, Taffy had finished baking a pecan pie.

_It probably isn't as good as Pinkie Pie's pecan pie, but at least I tried. _She thought to herself as she placed it on the window.

"Of course it's as good as mine! It sure smells good!" Said Pinkie Pie out of nowhere. Startled, Taffy turned, and sure enough, Pinkie Pie was there.

"How did you... You can read minds?" Taffy said, rather confused.

"Of course not, silly! But I can read italics!" Pinkie replied. It took Taffy five minutes to realize it was just Pinkie being Pinkie. "But we are going to need a lot more baked treats than this! Lets get started!" Pinkie said as she grabbed a book titled 'Pinkie Pie's 1,000 secret recipes for perfection'. _This is going to be a long day. _Taffy sighed as she started piling ingredients out onto the counter.

"All you need to do is take a cup of flour add it to the mix, now take a little something sweet not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats is such a cinch add a teaspoon of vanilla! Add a little more and count to four and you never get your fill of, cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be to hasty! Cupcakes, CUPCAKES CUPCAKES CUPCAKES!" Pinkie Pie sang. Just then the front bell rang.

"Oh, Twilight! I completely forgot! You start getting to work on the cupcakes, and i'll go greet Twi!" Pinkie Pie said to Taffy as she bounced off towards the front of the bakery. Taffy started to read off all the ingredients again just to be sure how to make cupcakes. Soon after Taffy finished baking a dozen cupcakes, Pinkie Pie came bouncing back with Twilight.

"I told Twilight all about you! We can turn you into a pony but you gotta choose what you wanna be like a dragon pony parasprite Draconequus crystal pony anything!" Pinkie said cheerily.

"I wanna look cool... So maybe a pony with waterfall blue hair like me and light pink fur?" Taffy said.

"Okie Dokie Loki! Ok, Twi, do your magic thingy!" Pinkie Pie said to Twilight with a big grin. Twilight sighed and pictured what she would look like, and started the spell. Her horn started to glow, and a great big beam of light shot out blinding everyone, or every pony.

-Taffy's POV-

"Gahhh!" I yelled as the beam of magic from twilights horn hit me. It hurt so bad that I dropped onto my knees and arched my back. I then had a splitting headache, along with a searing pain in my back. I blacked out.

~about five minutes later~

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I stood up shaking my head. "Why is every pony so small?" I asked. The roaring laughter started up again and I turned to see the same Draconequus that I almost stole peanut butter, or rather, cotton candy butter from.

"haha... Oh... Priceless!" He said, wiping away a shedded tear.

"Discord! What did you do!" Yelled Twilight. Discord got up off the floor and grabbed the book, twirling it in his eagle claw. He put on a monocle and sat in a chair that just randomly appeared at the snap of his fingers. "Well, you see, dear Twilight, I seem to have changed one of your spells. To put it simply," he said pointing to me, " I changed the spell to turn her into a Draconequus too! I'm not alone, pal!" I looked myself over and indeed had mismatched parts like him.

"I need a mirror! Stat!" I yelled to Pinkie Pie, who already had one with her.

"Here you go!" She said, handing it to me. _How do hooves work? _I thought. I gripped it in my claw, and held it up to my face.

"AHHHHHHH!" I said, throwing the mirror. "WHY DO I HAVE A BEARD!" I yelled, running in circles. Pinkie Pie burst out laughing.

"Ouch." Discord said, rolling his eyes. "And it is a goatee, not a beard." He said.

"Can you at least make me look feminine? Beards, err... Goatees, for this matter, scare me... Which is why when I stole your peanut butter, or tried to, I was scared out of my mind." I said.

"do it yourself." He replied.

"excuse me?"

"do it yourself." He repeated. "I gave you powers, now use them." And with that he disappeared in a flash. I felt slightly guilty for insulting his beard though. _I'll learn to live with it... Eventually..._ I thought. I looked down at my hands and tried snapping them. A new mirror appeared in front of me, because i broke Pinkie Pie's.

"Perfect! I wonder if I can change my form though..." I said, snapping my fingers. Every time I snapped my fingers though, I turned into every different animal I had on me. Pinkie Pie laughed, and Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"This is harder than it looks, Twi." I said to a moaning Twilight. "I guess I'll learn to live with this form, until I can find Discord. At least I think that's his name..." I thought aloud.

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie confirmed.

"Now that you aren't an invalid-"

"Hey!" I yelled at Twilight.

"Sorry... Now that you aren't different, because I'm sure most ponies are used to seeing a certain draconequus strolling around town, you should be able to fit in just fine, with a few exceptions, of course." Twilight apologized and explained. "Also, I've been meaning to ask since Pinkie first explained you were here, how exactly did you get here?"

"Well..." I started off. I recalled my friends back home, and my cotton candy most of all... I let out a small sniffle and turned around. "I... I don't want to talk about it..." I said with a sniffle. _Just think about how much you hate those bullies who made fun of you back there, and how you can be free here... Don't... Don't think about how much you parents and friends... *sniffle* LOVE YOU! _ Right then and there i started bawling. I wailed in despair, and Twilight slowly backed out of_ the room. I sensed the _fact that she felt guilty, and started feeling guilty myself for burtsting into tears randomly...


	4. Chaos Rising

I stroked my beard trying to think of ways to present myself to PonyVille without scaring people, and make it up to Twilight Sparkle for making her feel guilty. _She's a princess for crying out loud! What am I? Just a Human turned Draconequus in a wacky world of ponies and magic, that's what! _I thought in despair. I looked down at my beard. _I really gotta get rid of this thing. _I looked around and grabbed the new mirror I poofed up for pinkie, and a pair of kitchen scissors. I held the mirror up in my claw and in my paw took the kitchen scissors. _Careful..._ I thought, aiming the scissors at the top of my beard. _Ha! They told me to use magic, but I'm using the old fashioned way! _I thought with triumph as I cut it off. Five seconds later, it grew back.

"Gosh darn it!" I yelled. "I can't go into town looking like this!"

"Then use magic, silly!" Pinkie Pie's voice piped from upstairs. "That's what Discord told you to do! He's smart! So is Twilight! And Zecora! And Celestia! And Luna! And-"

"That's enough Pinkie, I get it, I'll use magic!" I yelled upstairs. I focused on my beard and snapped my fingers just as I saw Discord do. _My beard and eyebrows, they're gone! My face... Looks feminine again! I have eyelashes and a less drawn out snout and... large chest areas... nevermind. Thank the lord! Err... Celestia. I think that's the_ir rulers name. I looked at the clock reading noon. _Might as well go into town and check it out in actual daylight!_ I said in my head, happy from my success. I walked out of the bathroom and looked upstairs to see Pinkie Pie falling down them, tripping over a long list. Step by step she fell, making a wacky cartoon "WONK!" each step she fell. At last she reached the bottom step and fell face flat, springing back up again.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully. _How is she so happy after falling down the stairs? Did she hit her head? Oh, nevermind. _"I just finished the list of things I need to bake for your welcome to PonyVille party!" Pinkie chirped, bouncing into the kitchen. A clash of pots and pans were heard and an oven being prepared. "So thats why you needed me to bake so many treats earlier today!" I yelled back, face-palming. "Yup!" Pinkie Pie yelled back over the sound of batter sloshing and the smell of something burning. I sniffed. "Your watermelon is burning!" I yelled casually walking out of the store.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I stored that in the oven! Thanks!" Pinkie yelled as I walked out of Sugar Cube Corner. "Thank-You, super smell." I said._ Just another awesome part of being a Draconequus. Wait, am I liking this! God! I mean, uh, Celestia! _I walked casually through town, getting a few weird looks. I walked over to a giant tree castle. _This must be Princess Twilights castle! I need to go find her a worthy present to show I am sincerely sorry for making her guilty! I still feel as though my overreaction led to another overreaction, so maybe I don't need to get her a gift, but I still will. Wow, I just talked so much that I'm here, wherever here is! _I looked back to see in my deep thoughts I had climbed a large hill overlooking PonyVille . I looked over to see a apple farm on the hill. A cool summer breeze blew past me and ruffled my fur. I inhaled deeply and smelled apple fritters. _My favorite! Darn, my thief instincts are kicking in! _I thought looking over to the bright red farm. _I guess I'll wait until nightfall... Heck, I can make it nightfall! _I thought evilly, licking my lips.

-Twilights House-

Spike yawned, walking into the dining room and looked at the tree chandelier. _Ah, good times. Most of them at least. _Twilight barged in and ran into Spike. The two bowled over onto the ground. Twilight jumped up frantically and helped Spike up. "Sorry Spike! I think Discord has become evil again, and I need your help summoning him and the mane six to find out!" Twilight said frantically.

"What! Why would he do something like that after..." Spike trailed off, Twilight knowing what he meant. Tirek.

"Nevermind. I was heading to the library to summon Discord and the mane six. Hop on my back!" Twilight commanded. Spike hopped on and they galloped to the library room. Spike hopped of Twilights back and sat on a chair. Twilight stood in the center of the room, her horn glowing. In a flash of light, Discord and the Mane Six appeared, all in a daze.

"Now now, Twilight. Celestia said to give me a little "heads up" before summoning me!" Discord said to Twilight, getting in her face.

"Heard of personal space, traitor!" Twilight yelled. Everypony gasped.

"Is that why it's suddenly nightfall? Granny Smith just made the nicest little apple fritters with me, but I didn't get a chance tuh eat 'em. Did you have somethin' tuh do with this, Discord?" AppleJack said with a questioning glance at Discord.

"Yeah, Discord! I was having the most intense, awesome workout with my friend Soarin! I was just about to beat him in a race and break the tie!" Rainbow Dash Yelled. Rarity was on the floor, with Spike at her side because she fainted when she was teleported. "Really guys? I had no idea it was night! I was uh... In my basement doing uh... Stuff!" Pinkie Pie said, slightly sweating down the forehead. Everypony shrugged. "Now girls! What makes you think Discord did this? What If it was some kind of mistake, or even Nightmare Moon returning, of course I highly doubt that!" Fluttershy sternly said. Fluttershy had been quiet this whole time listening to the conversation, fuming.

"Wow Fluttershy, I would almost think you have a thing for Discord!" Rainbow Dash Teased. Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, you know." Discord said, crossing his arms.

"Do you guys even remember the problem at hoof? Discord, what did you do?" Twilight said, turning to Discord. The rest of the girls did the same, looking intently. Discord laughed.

"You girls really think I did this? I wouldn't dream of it! I'm reformed, remember?" Discord said. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter.  
"Ha.. You had.. haha... nothing to do... haha... with this!? As if!" Rainbow dash snickered.

"Now Rainbow Dash, I think he is telling the truth!" Fluttershy said. An angel halo appeared over Discords head as he smiled sweetly. "Yah, ah think hes tellin' the truth too. I can tell. After all, I'm the element of honesty!" AppleJack chimed in. "If Discord didn't do this, who did?" Twilight questioned. Pinkie Pie gasped. "It was her!"

"Who?" Everypony except Discord said.  
"Taffy!" Discord cried out. "I completely forgot!" He face-Palmed. "I gave her my powers, chaotic powers, so she can do anything I can now! She must be the one who did it!" Discord analyzed.

"But why would Taffy want to do this? Is she mad or sad? Or something like that?" Pinkie said, her mane slightly deflating, making a balloon deflation noise.

"Maybe it's because she burst out in tears earlier. When I left out of awkwardness, and slightly guilt..." Twilight said. Everypony jumped as a loud crash of lightning shot outside the castle. Everpony ran outside to see that it was raining cats and dogs, literally. Giant leopards and lions, timbewolves and saber-tooths. "Everypony, get near me!" Twilight yelled the girls ran close, while discord hovered with a magic umbrella. Twilight cast a protection spell and the girls set out to find Taffy. "Lets find the masked mare in the matter-horns!" Pinkie said loudly over the barking and meowing and roaring and lightning. "As much as I like the reference Pinkie, shes not a mare, shes not masked, and she isnt in the mountains!" Twilight yelled.

"Party pooper." Pinkie grunted. The girls and Discord struggled through the ran, with all the town folk dashing around them. Suddenly the ground turned into maple syrup, and the rain let up, although it was still dark and thundering lightning. "Ewe! My freshly manicured hooves!" Rarity cried, stuck in the syrup. All the girls were stuck in the syrup. Discord burst out laughing at the pitiful sight.

"Haha... When I see Taffy, if she did this, I'll tell her 'Nice one'!"

_**Ah, good times. (Wipes shed tear)**_

_**If anypony finds a reference, kudos to you! (Ducks rotten tomatoes being flung at me)**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My laptop broke, so I had to get a new one and set it up and restore all of my files, although half of them are still missing. If you have any suggestions or something you just want to randomly shout out, reviews are welcome! Also read my other stories, although I may not update in awhile on those... Anyway, R&amp;R and have a happy... uh... what is it, Wednesday? Meh, constructive criticism is welcome, and ideas, suggestions, literally anything is welcome! 8D Have a nice day! Oh, and a special shoutout to snow frost for being awesome and commenting and reading about every story I have written! Love the comments, makes me laugh and feel like updating. Have a nice day, and seeya later, alligators!**_


	5. Oh, FISHSTICKS!

_**Hiya guys/gals! Sorry for not updating, it's really close to the end of the school year and I love you guys but I gotta study! And a special shoutout to SnowFrost, yes I can use your oc, since I really like you :)**_

_**But I will need a descriptioon on your hair because I'm using the 3D pony generator to make a version of you so I can check on it every now and then to see if I'm typing your description right but I have no idea what your hair is like (other than color), what your height is, and a more descriptive personality would be appreciated! :D**_

_**Now enough of my blabbering, onto the story!**_

"Bwahahaaa!" Discord laughed at the mane six. Spike was on Twilights back, thankfully not stuck in the muck. "Ok Spike." Discord said, being serious now."I'll give you dragon wings for a bit. Not permanently. We'll look ahead for Taffy, you guys just keep on struggling..." Discord said, giggling. Discord snapped his fingers, and Spike had huge purple wings with green insides appear on his back. "Ok. Let's do this!" Spike said flapping his wings. At first when he got into the air, he was horrible, flapping his wings frantically.

"Now you know how I felt at first when I started flying!" Twilight said, struggling to turn in the maple syrup. After a few moments, Spike started flying upright.

"About time!" Discord murmered, sipping tea at a tea table, levitating. He zapped the stuff away and flew up above the ponies.

"Lets go Spike. Seeya in five hours, when you finally make it through the syrup!" Discord said. Discord and spike flew on towards sweet apple acres, in which a dark vibe emanated.

-Sweet Apple Acres, Taffy's POV-

"Haha! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm having fun!" I said, turning towards Granny Smith, tied up with AppleBloom and Big Macintosh. "I'll let you go, Granny Smith, because I demand more of those _delicious_ apple fritters. _Don't get any ideas_!" I snapped my fingers, releasing Granny Smith. She hobbled into the kitchen with wide eyes and started making them. I turned, satisfied, and sat on my apple throne. "This is boring..." I said to myself. I looked beyond the farm to see PonyVille, a perfect place to test my magic and have fun at. Heck, I could pose as Discord! This will be fun! I turned and released Big Mac and AppleBloom and said, "Heck, I don't need any more use outta you guys." and turned and flew off towards PonyVille. I felt the cool wind ruffling my fur as I looked down to see the Mane Six and Discord heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. _This just won't do! _I thought, snapping my fingers. It started raining cats and dogs, literally, and the ground turned to syrup. I landed on a blue raspberry cotton candy cloud I poofed up and laid down, laughing hysterically.

"Now... HAHA... I see... LOL... Why Discord loves chaos!" I said between laughs. I gazed at the clouds around me, wiping a tear. I looked around and snapped my fingers stopping the rain, and adding a few finishing touches to the chaotic Ponyville. My mind drifted from Equestria to home, to canterlot, to the library, to a certain book I saw. I suddenly sat upright, realizing something. I poofed up an Equestria book about Discord and flipped to page 56. I read the page and threw the book down, flying away as fast as I could. Where? I had no idea. For page 56 said in this exact text:

"He who spreads chaos pays the crime. Discord, the evil Lord of Chaos, payed for his crimes. Celestia and Luna, wielding the Elements of Harmony, blasted Discord, in a still laughing state, to complete and utter stone. Many say it is a stone prison with magical limits, others say it is eternal sleep until awoken. We will never know."

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise once school lets out I will be updating every two weeks. SnowFrost, you are a genius! I love your comments/reviews and ideas! Also to everybody else who reads this (Very few as of now) I have a few things I would like to say. Three, actually. Hi, Bye, and SEEYA LATER ALLIGATORS!**_

_**XD Bye**_


	6. The Hospital

_**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. this story too was hard to think about. But, from a little help from SnowFrost, I got this chapter done. Thanks! Also, the reason I haven't updated is that after I got into summer break, I went to Florida! That place is REALLY hot compared to where I live. I was there for awhile, and was unable to bring my computer :( Another thing, rainbow cats barfing poop stormed Cloudsdale while I was visiting Rainbow Dash and the only thing damaged was my laptop so now Rainbow Dash has to preform a sonic rainboom over a liquefied bowl of Discords brain and say "I liiikkeeee PIIIIEEEEEE!" Or else it won't get fixed! Also, if you're reading in-between the lines correctly, my laptops been having a little trouble lately, but I'M BACK BABY! WOOHOOOOOO! **_

_**A wild Soarin appeared!**_

"_**I LIKE PIE TOO RAINBOW DASH! I LOVE UUUUU!" He said, randomly teleporting around your vision making you baffled. He then flew after Rainbow Dash. Why are you still reading this? If you are, then your a cool, loyal, up-to-date person who always reads these! Right? No? Maybe? I dunno, I can't really talk to you through this computer... Or can I? You should really read the story now because I'm a boring person. Go on! Lol, troll lol, and all the things in-between, right side up, upside down, EVERYTHING! You know, I'm just taking up your time with these random thoughts that my brain is concocting now. Lol, imma sing a song now. LALALALALALAA SING A HAPPY SONG! TROLLLOL!**_

_**PS-I'll try to make this chapter longer, but I might cut it short and put it into seperate chapters because im lazy :3**_

Discord looked back at the flailing ponies in the syrup, chuckling.

"You know Spike, I could help them, but the writer wants me and you to go towards Sweet Apple Acres for some reason." he said, looking at you, the reader.

"What?" Spike said, giving Discord a weird look.

"Hey, breaking the fourth wall is MY thing!" Pinkie Pie yelled up to Discord.

"Too bad!" Discord yelled back. He turned back around, laughing.

WACK

Discord smacked right into Taffy, flying frantically. She took one look at Discord, gasped, and flew off, leaving a stream of tears.

"Whaaaa?" Spike said.

"I think she was crying... Oh well, let's go tell the mane six and repair the damage done here!" Discord said with a goofy grin, turning around.

"Now hold on a second!" Spike said.

"Don't you think Taffy will fall into trouble? She's heading towards the everfree forest for crying out loud!"

Discord thought a moment before responding with a sigh.

"Oh, I guess we should help... Let's go."

-Taffy's POV-

WACK

I ran into Discord.

_Horse Feathers! _I thought. I took one look at Discord and flew off, tears streaming from my face. _I can't be turned into stone... Right? It was all in good fun, and... and... who am I kidding! I've gotta stay away forever. I've done too much damage to turn back now. _I stopped and looked at the everfree forest, and thought a second. Due to my super hearing I heard Discord say "Oh, I guess we should help... Let's go." I turned and snapped my fingers and Discord was in a magic proof cage and Spike was stuck in blue cotton candy. _GAH! Why did I do that? Too late to go back now... _I thought as I turned and slithered into the Everfree forest. Who knows what I just might find?

-In the Badlands, 20 Years earlier-

NightShade was having just another normal day of life in the BadLands. Ever since Chrysalis and her changeling army had been banished there, she met Sombra, and had a royal changeling baby. They named her NightShade, and by the age of 4 she had gotten her cutie mark. Now not many changelings had cutie marks, especially this young, and this made her mother proud.

"Mummy, I'm going out tonight to stawgaze, it's a fuw moon. I see you later." NightShade said, trying to hold a royal changeling composure for her small age.

"Ok, don't be long. Try to find a bite of love, if you can while your out there, we've been starving for too long..." Chrysalis said, turning.

"Ok, mummy. I shall twy my best." NightShade replied. she turned and walked out of the room, bumping into a changeling servant.

"oowps! Sowwy!" NightShade said, grabbing his spilled tea with her magic at the last moment before it hit the floor.

"It's ok your majesty." He said bowing, backing inside the tent of rocks. Living had been bad, especially since no pony had much energy to go out and do things like find love to feed off of. On the rare occasion she did find somepony, she begged for food from them and told her mom she ate love, for she could not change or turn into a shadow, despite the almost 100% guarantee of inheriting it from Chrysalis or Sombra.

-20 Years Later-

As the years went by, one by one most the changeling army died of starvation or vanished. Soon Chrysalis reached the end of her years, and Sombra vanished, never to be found again. NightShade lived on, however, due to the odd fact that she discovered she had a heart, unlike most changelings, and is able to eat regular food. Soon she gathered the courage and traveled North, staying in the comfort of the dark and quiet Everfree.

-Everfree-

It was a starry night as NightShade walked out of her hut. Since her mothers death and fathers dissapearance, she moved away from the awful reminding BadLands and moved to the Everfree forest, where she befriended a TimberWolf and named it Stella.

"Come on Stella!" She called. Tonight NightShade was going out to stargaze in a small tree house she made, and write down observations. Her cutie mark, a black wispy book with a green star, meant she had a very vast knowledge about the night and indeed she did. When she got to her usual stargazing tree house, Stella sat in the corner gnawing on a large tree branch. Nightshade walked over to a machine and pulled a lever. The roof of the tree house suddenly split and retracted, glass taking its place. Nightshade pressed a button and hopped in her spider web swing, which bounced up to the ceiling and pulled up to her desk. Recording observations and writing them down, she noticed one odd star. What she didn't know, was that the very star out of place held an sad draconequus. That draconequus being Taffy.

Taffy sat sniffling, tears trickling down her cheek. She swayed the star around, finding a perfect spot for it to be shaded from the moonlight, and facing ponyville. She sighed.

"I'll never make it up to them... After what I did, I'll probably be turned to stone! The elements of harmony... Wait a second... I never saw them in Twilight's castle, or anywhere else... Meh, they're probably held somewhere special for emergency's." She looked down over the everfree, looking back to ponyville again. Everything looked normal. Which was weird. Especially for Taffy.

"Wait! You mean... The changes, the flailing scared ponies! Everything was reversible! Wow I'm stupid... I guess I shouldn't have put discord in a cage and spike in cotton candy, because that's not reversable..." Taffy said aloud. Suddenly the star she was on started shaking rapidly.

"What in the worl-" Taffy got cut off as she slipped and fell and fell and fell off of the bright star she was on.

"Wait! Ack!" She said as she rapidly flailed her wings, frantically trying to break her fall. She had never been in a serious situation like this, and was flipping out.

-NightShades POV-

I tried moving a star back to the right position.

"That's weird..." I said, using my magic to shake the star again. Something was on it, probably just a meteor that hit it. I finally shook the object off, and moved the star back into position.

"Much better! Wait..." I listened closely, and hear yelling and saw the object flailing.

"It's a creature!" I said, hopping off my spider web chair, onto a surprised Stella.

"Come on Stella, it's an emergency!" I said, kicking her side with my hoof. In a split second we were off, my black and green hair flickering in the wind, the moonlight shining off my bug like shell and wings. Stella ran as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough.

"Come on Stella!" I said, my eyes flashing red, casting a spell to make her speedy as shadows dancing on water..

"Run like the wind, Stella!" I said, as Stella flicked in between the trees, through bushes, over small hills, until we finally reached the falling creature. Not caring what kind of creature it was, I used my wings to fly up and grabbed it half in my magic, half with my hooves, lowering it, setting it on the ground. I backed up and gave it air room, as its eyes fluttered open and it sat upright, rubbing its head, moaning.

"Thanks" It grumbled, scarred for awhile now.

"You're... welcome?" I said, eying it.

"Not meaning to sound rude, but... what are you?" The creature asked me.  
"The better question would be, what are _you_?"

-Back at the edge of the Everfree-

"Darnit!" Discord growled, snapping his fingers, nothing happening.

"It's magic proof! Come on!"

"Ha! You think you're in a pickle? Look at me! Cotton candy! This will take forever to clean out from under my scales! Not to mention I dislike blue cotton candy with a burning hatred no one will ever understand!" Discord gave Spike a weird look.

"Just... forget that last part." Spike mused.

"What in tarnation happened to you guys?!" AppleJack yelled, running towards Spike and Discord.

"Oh, nothing, Taffy just left us with a little parting gift." Discord grumbled.

"I'll see what I can do." Twilight said, her horn glowing.

"It's no use, this thing is magic proof." Discord said, snapping his fingers to prove his point.

"Oh... I'm sure I can break it, after all I'm an alicorn!" Twilight boasted. She readied her horn and pointed it at Discords cage. She blasted it with an large powerful blast.

BAM

Everypony was bowled over with the blast.

Twilight looked at the cage, with an twitching eye, and fell over. She, along with everypony else was seared black.

"Look on the bright side guys, since I'm fireproof, and the blast got rid of the cotton candy from under each one of my scales!" Spike said.

"Uhhh... I'm going to go get nurse redheart now..." Spike said, backing up then running off.

"Don't... try that... again!" Discord said, wavering for a moment, then falling over, still in the unhurt cage.

-Hospital-

"Ok. You all will be ok just let me run afew tests k?" The nurse said in an slightly valley girl sounding voice to each room the mane six were in, labeling them with their cutie marks on the doors.

"Ok..." All the girls moaned when she said to each individual. Spike sat in a chair outside the rooms down the hall with Discord, twiddling his claws.

"I hope they're ok..." Spike said.

"Yeah, me too all the way woohoo." Discord growled, turning in his wheelchair facing Spike. He had a blood bag, an neck cone, burn marks everywhere, an eyepatch for fun, crispy fur, and casting all over him. Nopony's injury was as bad as Discords because the blast was directed at him.

"You know, you don't really need the eyepatch..." Spike said, peeling it off Discord.

"Hey, give that back!" Discord spat, snatching the black patch back with incredible speed for being so hurt.

"It makes me look cool."

"Sorry Sorry! ooooo-k then..." Spike apologized, returning to twiddling his claws.

"I'm boooorrreeedddd..." Discord groaned. He leaned through the bars of his cage and looked out the hospital window. It was sunrise, the sun rising over Canterlot in the distance.

"Maybe a certain pegasus is bored too, and could use a little company." Spike hinted, saying 'Cough Cough' soon afterwards. Discord understood and flew down the hallway, knocking on Fluttershy's door.

"Hello?" Fluttershy mused from inside the room.

"It's me, nurse RedHeart!" Discord said from outside the room, sounding just like here. Discord transformed into nurse RedHeart and waited for an answer.

"Oh, do come in! Do you have the test results you needed already?" Fluttershy said. Discord/Nurse Redheart walked into the room and came up to her bed, scribbling stuff on a clipboard he conjured up a second ago. "No, I don't have the test results because the test is testing you're... uh... knowledge to see if any damage was done to your noggin'" He explained.

"Oh, ok." Fluttershy said, accepting the answer. She looked intently at Discord/Nurse RedHeart for the first question.

"Oh, um... The first question! Right... Who's the funniest person you know, who always makes you laugh?" Discord/Nurse asked. Fluttershy took a moment to respond."I'd have to say Discord. Pinkie Pie would be a runner up though." Fluttershy said truthfully.

"Great answer! I mean uh... yeah. Next up, who is the master of disguises, who can trick anypony with his disguises?"

"His? Oh, well then I guess the answer is Discord again. Wait, where did your accent go?" The real Nurse Redheart suddenly walked through the door, holding a clipboard. She looked up. "Mkay, I got the test results an ya are..." She suddenly stopped and stared slack-jawed in the middle of her sentence, and slowly backed out of the room. Discord started laughing in his normal voice, confusing Fluttershy greatly. Fluttershy suddenly connected the two events and jumped up, rolling on the bed laughing.

"Oh, for a second I actually believed there was two of you! I know who you are now- Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy said laughing sitting up on the bed, flicking a shed tear away. Discord face palmed.

"Eh, wrong answer, but close." He said, turning back into himself. Fluttershy stared and opened her mouth to speak but closed it with a small, "Oh.."

"What?" Discord asked, confused.

"Well, I assumed you were Pinkie Pie since you were, well, stuck in a magic proof cage or something..." She said sheepishly.

"Pff, I got that thing off hours ago. Wanna see a flashback?" Discord said.

"well, ok, but afterward please apoligize to the poor nurse..."

"Weyooweyooweyooweyooooooo" Discord said wiggling suddenly turning Fluttershy's vision to a flashback.

-Celestia's castle-

Celestia was having just another normal night, sitting on her throne asleep drooling with bits of cake on her face, stacks and stacks of paper work around her overflowing the throne room. Suddenly, Discord popped up in a golden cage, with a trumpet. He blared the trumpet, its clamor awakening celestia with a jolt.

"PRINCESS TIA REPORTING FOR DUTY!" She screamed. Soon after she realized Discord was there, quite beat up looking and wiped the crumbs and drool off her face and sat upright.

"What is it? I was in a particularly good dream- I mean, doing paperwork." Celestia said harshly, recalling her dream about a land filled with cake, and she was in the military with a flowing buzz cut on her head, with Bulk Biceps the military leader, having to fight the evil 50 Ft. Twilight Sparkle to stop her from returning the land of cake to orderly non-edible objects.

"Nice dream, very chaotic!" Discord said slightly amused, popping her thought bubble with his claw. Celestia gave him a weird look, but shook her head, telling herself he was just being his usual self.

"Anyways, I'm her about a little predicament I'm in..." Discord said, swallowing his pride.

"Is it the big golden cage?" Celestia guessed, seeing as Discord was levitating with a giant cage around him.

"Ermmm... Yeah, about that..." Discord said, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"Ouch..." He said, wincing because he rubbed his neck, which was burnt from Twilights blast.

"It's magic proof." He said. Celestia looked at the big golden cage, looking for a keyhole. She found one shoved in the bottom left corner, and used her magic to conjure a magical golden key that could open anything, and unlocked it. As soon as she swung the heavy door open, Discord shot out. The golden cage fell with a clang, and celestia teleported it to another dimension. _It's their problem now, whoever 'they' might be._  
"I'm free! I'm FREE!" Discord shouted, fireworks exploding everywhere. "OUCH!" He yelled, falling and landing in Celestia's finished paperwork stack. Paperwork flew everywhere, some landing in the mini waterfalls next to her throne, and some catching on fire from the fireworks.

"My wing still hurts, but I'm ok!" He yelled from under the piles and piles of now mixed paperwork.

"Discord!" Celestia said, face-hoof-ing.

"There goes another six days worth of paperwork... again..." She murmered.

"Weeyooweeyooweyoooooo!" Discord said, wiggling. Fluttershy returned to the present, her eyes swirling. Her eyes went back to normal and she blinked and shook her head.

"When did this happen?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"Last night, after the blast, before we got to the hospital." He replied.

"oh... The girls and I must have already been rushed here then... The girls!" Fluttershy said, shooting out of bed and galloping to the door. Her wing was burnt, because she used it to shield her from the blast, so she couldn't fly.

"Come on, we need to find Nurse Redheart and see the test results, to see if we are all going to be ok!" She urged.

"Ehhh... I think I'll just wait with Spike down the hall. Toodloo!" He said, teleporting away.

**Hope you liked this chapter guys, sorry for such a long wait, but was it worth it? I really feel bad for being away the whole summer, but eh, I have a life too, I gotta live it! **

**Seeya later, alligators!**

**This is for you, snowfrost.**

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ _**MEOW let him gain WORLD DOMINATION!**_


	7. Roses and Exploding Libraries

**I was going to update two days ago, but some error 503 service is unavailable thingy stopped me, but i think its fixed now.. anyway, enjoy! :D**

Fluttershy ran down the hallway to the last room in which the doctors held all of their test results. She burst in and all the doctors looked at her. She hid behind her mane and blushed, embarrassed.

"um... I came to see the test results... I mean, if you have them..." She said, peeking out from her pink mane. A pegasus stallion that was tan with a deep chocolate mane and blue eyes walked up to her with a clipboard and took off his doctors mask. He flipped his hairs side to side slowly, and looked at Fluttershy, flashing a smile.

"Hey, good looking. The names Aura Speeder. But you can call me Speed." He raised an eyebrow and winked at her, and Fluttershy's face turned beet red. Nurse RedHeart pushed him aside and took his clipboard.

"Stop hitting on our patient, Aura. Sorry honey, here you go." The nurse said, handing Fluttershy the clipboard with all the results.

"Also, tell your chaotic friend not to scare me like that again. On his way down the hallway he apologized, but _I_almost needed a nurse after that scare." Nurse Redheart said as Fluttershy went to the door. Fluttershy acknowledged her and turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Hey, wait!" Aura Speeder said, hovering over to Fluttershy. He put a rose in her mane and handed her a piece of paper.

"Call me!" He said as Fluttershy exited, her face red as the rose in her mane. Fluttershy sat at a bench halfway down the hall and read the results.  
"Yes!" Fluttershy said, jumping up. She ran to every room and told the mane six the good news, they were all going to be ok, and were going to be let out as soon as they make sure there was no more problems. Fluttershy ran down the hallway and startled Discord, jumping up and tackling him in a hug.

"The girls and I are going to be ok!" She said, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Discord looked at her beautiful eyes, his own wandering to the rose in her mane.

"Where did you get that?" He said, plucking the flower out of her mane.

"oh..." Fluttershy said, blushing.

"Aura Speeder gave it to me..." She said shyly. Discord raised an eyebrow, and burned the flower in his paw. Fluttershy gasped, flashing a look of disappointment briefly.

"Who is this Aura speeder, hmm?" Discord said, taking the clipboard from her.

"Oh? And I see he clipped his number here too. You two aren't dating, are you?" He asked, a twinge of anger edging his voice.

"oh no!" Fluttershy said. "It's not like that!"  
"Oh no, I see exactly how it is." Discord said, dropping the clipboard. He turned around and looked upwards with a pouty face. Speak of the devil, Aura Speeder was speeding down the hallway and stopped at Fluttershy's chair.

"uhm... I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked.

"Oh no, I was just leaving." Discord said, hovering away.

"What's his deal?" Aura Speeder said, looking at him.

"oh, its nothing... Just... a little fight..." Fluttershy said, hanging her head.

"Well, have no fear, Doctor Aura Speeder is here!" he said, trying to cheer her up. Little did they know, Discord was watching from around the corner.

"Who does that stallion think he is! Why, I oughta give him the what for! But then Flutters will know my feelings for her... Maybe if I turned into a stallion they couldn't recognize, and tried to steal her... But I'd have to hide my horns in a hat, and maybe get some contacts... But it will all be worth it." Discord murmured, teleporting away.

"Well, I can stop by your house tonight if you want me to? Maybe we can chat over tea?" Aura Speeder said, breaking the silence. He winked. Fluttershy giggled, and responded.

"Sounds good."

-The Everfree-

"well, I am a human, but technically I turned into a draconequus somewhere along the line..." Taffy said to NightShade, standing up.

"Holy Luna you're tall!" NightShade said, gazing up at Taffy.

"Eh, I guess all draconequuseses are like that... Speaking of which, would it be draconeqi? Draconequeee? Draconeqeesessses? I have no idea..."

"well, maybe I can help. I have a library stocked with a few books on random stuff that I salvaged from my.. old.. home..." NightShade said, her voice wavering.

"Are... Are you ok?" Taffy said, following NightShade deeper into the Everfree.  
"Yeah, it's just I have... nostalgia, from my old home, yeah, that's it... By the way, I never asked your name, what is it?" NightShade asked Taffy, wiping away the forming tears.  
"The names Taffy. And you are?"  
"NightShade." She responded. NightShade glanced around.

"Whelp, we're here." She said, halting. In front of them was a clearing with four trees surrounding it, vines hanging around them. There were barbed bushes fencing them, secluding the area.

"And where exactly is here?" Taffy asked, looking around the small clearing.

"My secret library room." NightShade said, going over to a nearby tree. She used her magic to peel a fake bark strip off the tree and walked inside, beckoning Taffy to follow. When Taffy walked inside, she was dumbfounded. All around her was spiderwebs and spiderwebs. Shelved spiderwebs, and five books. (You thought she would have a grand library huh? Lol)  
"What the writer said, I thought you would have a bigger grander library?" Taffy said.

"Yeah, the writer is cruel to me..." NightShade said. She walked over to the D shelf and grabbed a book about Discord the Draconequus.  
"well, I have a book on Discord if that helps. I also have a book on the elements of harmony I think... But if you ever need to know ANYTHING about stars, you've come to the right place, because I have a ton of logs on stars, the moons, asteroids/comets, you name it." NightShade explained, walking over to a small desk in a spider webbed corner. Blowing the dust off, she set the book down and opened the cover, sitting in a chair with Taffy sitting next to her. She skimmed the table of contents.

"Ah, plurals. Page 12." NightShade said, flipping to page twelve. While flipping Taffy noticed an odd page that intrigued her.

"wait." Taffy said, placing a claw onto the book. Taffy turned the pages back until she reached the page she thought was odd. It showed a picture of discord standing on plunder-seeds, but it was a drawing depicting him in a very evil way.

"Before Discord was concealed in stone for a thousand years, he planted plunder-seeds. These plunder-seeds were kept from blooming due to the fact that the tree of harmony was keeping them from growing. But when the tree of harmony wilted, the plunder-seeds bloomed, causing mayhem and chaos everywhere. Princess Twilight and the other element bearers were able to stop the vines at a high cost- their SOULS!" Taffy said, trying to hold in giggles.

"WHAT!?" NightShade said, leaning in.

"Lemme see that!" She snatched the book and read it putting it down again.

"You liar..." She growled, slouching into the chair with a pouty face.  
"HAHAHAHA, ahem, sorry. Anyways, Princess Twilight and the other element bearers were able to stop the vines at a high cost- their elements of harmony..." Taffy dropped the book and flopped on her butt, staring into nothingness.  
"Uhhh, hello? Earth to taffy?" NightShade said, waving her hol-y hoof in front of Taffy's eyes.

"I am so stupid..." Taffy said, still having the slack-jawed look of doubt on her face.

"Huh?" NightShade questioned, looking at the book again.

"You aren't evil, are you?" She asked, backing up a little.

"No, no! It's just..." Taffy said, standing up. She rubbed the back of her neck, slightly sweating.

"You know, we all make mistakes, so anyways, I suddenly want to learn about stars, where do you keep those books?! Over here? OKIWILLLOOKOVERHERENOWBYE!" Taffy said, shooting around the corner and burying her face in a book.

"Come on Taffy, don't ruin this friendship so soon..." Taffy murmered to herself.

"You know, this is a small library, I can hear you..." NightShade said, peeking around the corner.

"Curse you writer, and your obsession with being so mean to meeeee!" Taffy said to me, the writer, waving her claw in a fist.

"Ok then..." NightShade said. She walked around the corner and sat next to taffy, taking her hoof and lowering Taffy's selected book with it.

"That's a cookbook, dear." NightShade said, reshelving it.

"And we all do make mistakes, that is true... I never told you what I was, did I?" NightShade asked.

"No... I don't know where you're going with this, but I dont like it..." Taffy said, cowering, as NightShade flew up and breathed in suddenly. Random music started playing.

"When life! Gives you lemons!" She sang. Suddenly a bee buzzed in and scared taffy, causing her to run and trip on a chair, hitting the table, sling shooting a ton of pencils over to the lightswitch, deactivating it, causing it to catch on fire, causing the fire alarms to go off, causing the light to flicker, causing all the spiders from their spiderwebs to crawl out, causing Taffy to run around in circles on the floor being chased by 27 spiders and a bee, causing NightShade to finish her song in a hurry.  
"JUST SQUUEZE LEMONADE!" NightShade half yelled half sang, grabbing Taffy with her magic.

"I have a ton of chemicals in here! Hurry!" She said, running outside. As they jumped out the door, the library exploded, making them and a ton of on-fire books go flying.

THUD THUD.

They both landed on the ground next to each other in the small clearing.

"anyways, what I was gunna say was..." A big piece of tree landed on her face, blinding NightShade. She stood up and wobbled around, falling to the ground again. The piece of charred wet wood slid off her face.

"My mom is Queen Chrysalis, my dad Sombra... I have evil parents... I'm a half changeling, half pony mass who cannot change or turn into a shadow, despite the almost 100% guarantee of inheriting it..." She mused.

"I'm really sorry about your library... I would replace it with my magic, but I have no idea how to make an illusion spell last really long, making it look huge on the inside even though the tree is so small..."

"Oh, it's ok. It was getting old anyway..." NightShade said, standing up and brushing the dirt and char off her. She helped Taffy up, and Taffy did the same.

"well, we can use our mind powers to get a new library, and library stock?" Taffy suggested.  
"Screw logic, let's try it." NightShade said. They both put their claw/paws/hooves to their head, sounding very constipated, closing their eyes. Suddenly thunder clapped and it started raining. The rain shook the trees, causing the on-fire books stuck up there to steam and fall onto NightShade. Suddenly a low growl was heard and NightShade popped out of the books.

"Uhhh, Taffy?" NightShade said, prodding her side.

"Yeeesss?" She said, opening her eyes. "oh..." She along with NightShade looked up to see a timberwolf.

"Yay! I wished for a puppy!" Taffy said, jumping with joy. The wolf lunged and they both screamed.

"Bad boy!" Taffy said, jumping into NightShades arms.  
"Run!" Taffy shouted. NightShade ran to the back of the clearing with Taffy in her hooves and crawled inside the small space.

"There's nowhere_ to_ run!" NightShade yelled, dumping Taffy on the floor.

"wait a second..." NightShade murmured, walking over to the head stuck through the door.

"Stella!? Don't ever scare us like that again!" Stella whimpered and shrank back, and sat down.

"Come on Taffy, it's my pet, Stella." NightShade said, walking outside.

"See? She has a collar with her name engraved." NightShade reassured Taffy. Taffy walked out and stood next to NightShade. Suddenly Stella lunged and scooped up Taffy by her scruff, and NightShade by her tail.

"Agh! I thought he was a good doge!" Taffy yelled through the pounding of the rain, and the wood clattering as Stella ran with them through the woods.

"Yeah, you're better than this Stella! Put us down!" NightShade commanded. Stella either didn't hear, or ignored them because she kept on running through the rain...

**So, howdy do? I hoped you liked this preview of what I had so far, after all I simply must update more often, don't you agree? ;) Also, it's my birthday soon (SQUUEEEE) and I cannot wait! I'm getting the first 5 issues of the mlp comics /)O3O(\ ERMAGERSH and a 15 inch Luna plush! :D lol, I'll stop boasting now... :P**

**Anyway, seeya later alligators!**

**(also you should check out my other story, the crystal crown, I've been updating that one too :D)**

**KITTY!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
l****、 ヽ ****/  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	8. Tuesday tea with a side of zebra

There was a knock at the door. Fluttershy stood up from her couch and walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Oh, hi Aura Speeder!" She said. "Come in! I already made up some tea and have a batch of cookies in the oven." Aura Speeder hovered in and handed her some flowers.

"For you, lovely." He said, giving his signature flip of his dark brown hair and a raised eyebrow with a wink. "You have such a lovely cottage, and all your critters are just so adorable!" He said.

"Oh, thank you! But I could use a little help fixing the fence near the front of the cottage, the other day Discord was trying to train his right paw to fetch his left leg!" Fluttershy said, giggling.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can fix it." He said, walking over to the tea table. He pulled out a chair for Fluttershy, and sat down himself.

"I've been meaning to ask, who is Discord?" Aura Speeder asked, pouring Fluttershy tea.

"Discord is the draconequus in the waiting room, the one I had an argument with... Oh, dear! I need to apologize to him! But... It can wait... . . . So tell me... do you like animals?" Fluttershy said, changing the subject.

"Of course! Animals are very kind to me, and are so cute! The other day, I saved a drowning puppy from a shark, actually. I have a part time job as a life guard too, so yeah. I'm pretty cool." Aura Speeder said, flexing his muscles, which rippled under his tan fur. Little did they know a certain fuming draconequus was watching from the window, being soaked by rain.

Fluttershy giggled, and stood up, hearing a ding.

"Oh, the cookies are ready! I'll be right back!" She said, turning and walking into the kitchen. Aura Speeder sighed dreamily.

"Look punk, I swear, to CELESTIA, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE FLUTTERSHY AWAY FROM ME-" Discord said, materializing into the room, red with rage. Aura Speeder looked stunned, then shook it off.  
"Is everything alright in there?" Fluttershy shouted from the kitchen.

"Uhhh... Yeah! It's just the TV making noise!" Aura Speeder said, flying to the TV and turning it on.  
"Sorry, I'll turn it down!" He yelled. "Now what were you saying? I presume you are Discord, and if _YOU_ think _YOU_ can take her away, you have another thing coming!" Aura Speeder screamed at Discord, flexing his muscles. "You honestly think you can handle this!?" He yelled.

"Yeah! I'm the lord of chaos for crying out loud! Now, I would keep it down, or else something, hmm, like this vase, might accidentally break!" He yelled, punching the vase. Aura Speeder, living up to his name, sped over and caught it at the last second, using his wing to balance it on his head.

"oops!" Discord said, knocking it off his head, onto the floor. Fluttershy heard the shatter and flew into the room, seeing Aura Speeder standing there alone, with a broken vase on the floor.

"I can explain..." Aura Speeder said.

"That was my favorite lamp/vase! It was shaped just like Discord!" Fluttershy said, rushing to the shattered pieces, picking them up with her hooves. Rushing to her storage room with Aura Speeder on her tail, she looked for glue. Discord, now invisible and unheard from Fluttershy, flew over to Aura Speeder and squirted glue on his hooves.

"Hey, Stop trying to sabotage our date..." Aura hissed.

"Oh, this is only the beginning..." Discord said, backing into the shadows.

"I can still see you!" He said, louder than intended.

"Did you say something, Aura?" Fluttershy said, turning. "Oh! Did you find the glue?" She said, looking at his hooves glued to the ground.

"No, Discord did..." Aura hissed.

"Discord? But he's in his little dimension realm place I thought?" Fluttershy said.

"Actually, funny story, but-" Aura Speeder was cut off as Discord accidentally bumped a chest behind Fluttershy and flinched, as it fell over. Fluttershy screamed and ran downstairs, yelling inaudible things, the only thing being audible was "GHOSTS!" from her.

"Great! Now she won't set hoof in here for weeks!" Aura Speeder said, yanking his hooves from the sticky glue grounding them. "Now if you excuse me, I have a certain yellow pegasus to cheer up!" He yelled, speeding down the stairs.

"Oops..." Discord said. "I think that I may be furthering the relationship a scoosch... But don't worry readers, I'll get her in the end... You just see..."

Randomly Pinkie Pie jumped onto the screen and got into Discords face.

"Haven't you learned already from the writers other story, The Crystal Crown, and earlier in this story! I'M THE ONLY PONY WHO CAN BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Pinkie yelled.

"Well, I'm not a pony, am I?" Discord replied, using his claw to push Pinkie away. She disappeared suddenly, making a pop noise like a bubble.

-Everfree Forest-

"Stella, put us down now!" NightShade screamed, dangling from her tail in Stella's grasp.

"Yeah! You're starting to get slobber all over me!" Taffy said, her as well being held in Stella's jaws.

Stella ran into a part of the woods NightShade didn't recognize.

"Uh, Taffy?" I don't think I recognize this part of the woods..." NightShade said, taking in their surroundings as they whipped by. Stella ran and jumped over blue flowers, around large logs, and ducked under spiderwebs and vines.

"Well, I'm sure Stella knows this part! Just look how she maneuvers! But don't worry, I had no idea where we were to begin with, as soon as I fell from that star!" Taffy yelled over the pounding of rain and wood.

"Oh, I forgot to say earlier, sorry for nearly killing you!" NightShade screamed back, her voice fading under the pounding of wood. As the rain started to ease, a tree hut came into view, confusing the draconequus and changeling/pony. Stella screeched to a halt, dropping the two soaking creatures in front of the tree hut. There were all sorts of strange masks surrounding them, and a cauldron visible in the window.

"I didn't know they had witches in Equestria..." Taffy murmured.  
"I think we should leave, this place is creepy..." NightShade said, standing and turning to leave, stopping in her path, meeting eye to eye with a zebra.

"You should not leave, you'd be surprised, that your eyes do deceive." The zebra said.

"Whoa!" Taffy said. "There's zebras in Equestria too!? I really need to read a detailed book on the inhabitants of Equestria..." Taffy said.

"Hi! My name is NightShade, and this is Taffy." NightShade said, pushing aside the awkwardness.

"We were brought here by Stella, but I'm not sure why..." NightShade said, pointing her holy hoof to her pet timberwolf. The zebra chuckled, and gestured to her house.

"An startling tale I have to tell, you should come in, and share your part as well." She said.

"Do you always speak in rhyme? It's kind of hard for the writer you know..." Taffy said.

"Yes, I guess." Zecora said as they entered her home.

"Please have a seat, my your heads are red as beets!" The Zebra said, motioning to some chairs at a table.

"That might have something to do with the fact that we were carried upside down through the whole journey here..." NightShade moaned, as her and Taffy sat down.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Zecora!" Zecora said, slipping out of her rhymes for once.

"How come that sentence didn't rhyme?" Taffy asked.

"Some things don't rhyme, like orange, also let me get some thyme." Zecora said.

"What for?" NightShade asked.

"Tea, my little pony." Zecora said returning with a steaming kettle of tea, and three cups. Setting them down and pouring Taffy, NightShade, and herself some tea, she sat at a third chair at the small table, and sipped her tea before speaking. "Your pet timberwolf over there, brought you here, without harming a hair? Incredible, if I do dare!" Zecora observed.

"Yeah, usually Stella is good... But I have no idea why she brought us here, Zecora..." NightShade said, thinking.

"Why, I simply asked who her owner was, I did not know retrieving is what she does!" Zecora explained, taking another sip of her tea. NightShade facepalmed and Taffy's brain clicked.

"Oooooh, she must've wanted you to see who we were, because she's NightShade's pet!" Zecora lol'd and NightShade continued her facepalm.

"Silly Stella..." She mused.

**So, howdy do? Lol, another short chapter, I have simply been on fire lately! Anyways, I stopped this short because Zecora's rhymes are starting to get hard to think of, and also it's late at night. I guess I'll seeya later, alligators! :D **

**KITTY!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､ ｡ ****7  
l****、 ヽ ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	9. SUPRISE!

Zooming in on Zecora's hut, we fall to where our heroes last left off. (I've always wanted to write that..)

"Wow. I didn't think Stella would take that seriously enough to actually come get us... And personally deliver us here." NightShade said. Each one of them took the small moment of silence to drink their tea. Suddenly they heard barking outside, and Discord crashed through the door, making Taffy spit out her tea.

"Hey Zecora have you seen Taffy I forgot a few chapters ago to go get her!" Discord yelled, eyes falling on Taffy.  
"Oh. Well that makes my job easier." He said, pulling up a list. "Good thing that's the last thing on the list. Come on, lets go." He said, zooming out the door as quick as he burst in.

"Who was that?" NightShade said. "He looks a lot like you... Is that the Lord of Chaos!? From the books!?" NightShade started freaking out. "He's loose! AGH!"  
"Calm down!" Taffy yelled. "He's reformed jeez!" NightShade stopped her frantic breathing for a second and looked at Taffy.

"You're right... That was uncalled for." NightShade said, straightening. "Now first things first, should we go to PonyVille? I've never been, and not sure how I'll be accepted..." NightShade asked.

"Well, they are already used to a certain draconequus strolling around town, I'm sure they can handle us! Besides, going in without being disguised will show you mean no harm! The other day a changeling made it to Cranky Doodle Donkey's wedding, but kinda left afterward... Everyone was kind of scared of him.." Taffy said, biting her lip.

"Aaaaaaannd theres the fact that I kinda took over sweet apple acres and kinda tried what Discord did.. Except I didn't take complete control, tried blaming it on Discord... I also didn't take a cool title! Darn it, shoulda' done that..." Taffy continued, a look of worry on her face.

"Well, Discord was looking for you, and he didn't arrest you on the spot or anything like that, so maybe you're not a complete criminal." NightShade said.

"She has friends, whom with she'll make amends." Zecora added.

"Well, I guess there's no harm..." NightShade thought aloud.

"Let's go!" Taffy and NightShade said together.

"Great!" Discord said from behind NightShade.

"Gah!" NightShade said, jumping away.

"Personal space?!" She asked.

"Never heard of it." Discord replied. "Well, let's go! There's no use sitting around here, and theres someone I wanted to visit today too..." The trio walked out of Zecora's hut, Taffy waving.  
"Bye Zecora!" Taffy yelled. They all trekked through the forest, getting tired.

"That's it, I'm flying there!" Taffy said, flapping her wings, slowly ascending.

"WAIT DONT DO THAT!" Discord yelled, getting a weird look from both the girls. "I mean, don't do that... There are... flying cockatrices in the trees!" Discord said, turning. "We can hover though."  
"Sounds good to me." Taffy said, descending and hovering above the ground. NightShade started flying too, and the three of them ran through the forest, following a small overgrown path. A little while later, daylight was barely visible from the front of the forest.

"I see daylight, finally!" Yelled Taffy, her stomach turning. The three stopped and started walking the rest of the way.

"Ok, girls, you walk the rest of the way, I have to... uh, leave... Bye!" Discord said, poofing away.

"O-k then, come on NightShade!" Taffy said. Taffy and NightShade kept walking until the open daylight blinded them both.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." NightShade said.

"Gee, you can never truly tell what time of day it is in the forest, it's like some kind of spell is making it eternally night there..." NightShade observed, blinking.

"Yeah, I see what you mean..." Taffy said. They both started walking when out of the blue confetti and streamers bombarded them, scaring them both and making them fall over.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" A ton of ponies said, jumping out of nowhere. These ponies included Pinkie Pie as their leader, the mane five, Spike, Discord, Mayor Mare, and Derpy. The princess of the sun and night attended as well, requested by Twilight. There were signs saying '#1!' with pictures balloons painted poorly onto them, and a giant banner above reading 'Welcome to Ponyville!' in grand pink, blue, and black lettering.

"AAAAHHHH!" Taffy yelled, arms in the air.

"Don't arrest me!" Everyone looked at Taffy weirdly and Pinkie Pie jumped in front of her.

"Silly! (Snort) Why would we do that? Come on and paaaartay! You too, NightShade!" Pinkie yelled.

"How do they know my name?!" NightShade said, sneaking away slowly.

Pinkie Pie ran over to the jukebox and put on a silly song that reminded Taffy of her old friends, Mischis and Skuller.

"Gee, I remember the old days with my friends." Taffy remembered sadly.

"Is that why you were sad in the first place?" Twilight asked, walking up to Taffy.

"Yeah, uh... Sorry about crying, I probably looked like a wimp... Here, have this gift, sorry for making that moment awkward... Kind of like now..." Taffy said, nervously laughing, and handing Twilight a small package she conjured.

"Thanks, no hard feelings." She replied. Meanwhile, on the far edge near the EverFree, NightShade was standing around, awkwardly.

"Hi!" Said a gray mare, walking up to her.

"uhh, hi. Aren't you scared of me? Because, you know, I'm a changeling and all that?" NightShade asked, looking at the gray mare intently.

"Of course not! You know, we are both very different from the rest, but alike all the same! Doesn't matter who you are, or if you are born evil, it's your life, not your parents with their bad decisions and all that!" She said. She then stuffed a large muffin in her face.

"Want a muffin?" She said, muffled due to the large muffin in her mouth. She swallowed it whole.

"Sure!" NightShade said, grabbing the muffin the gray mare handed her.

"So, what's your name?" NightShade asked, eating the bite-sized muffin.

"Derpy!" Derpy exclaimed, reaching into her wings for another muffin.

"Mines NightShade. You know Derpy, we're gonna get along very nicely! Also, can I have another muffin please?"

"Sure!"

-Mean While On Earth-

"Done!" Mischis exclaimed, holding up her masterpiece of the sun rising.

"Woah, that's awesome! Oh crap, Taffy went ahead! Let's use our wings, this ones an emergency!" Skuller yelled, her wings popping up, ready to fly.

"Ok..." Mischis murmured. Together the two flew all the way to the roadside shop, landing. Bursting in, Mischis and Skuller grabbed their items, payed, and left to Taffy's house.

"Gee, Taffy is really quick, faster than your painting skills even!" Skuller exclaimed once they reached Taffy's doorstep.

"Yeah, yeah." Mischis said, ringing the doorbell. An middle aged woman opened the door, and both Mischis and Skuller asked where Taffy was.

"Oh, last I checked she was in the backyard clubhouse." She said, closing the door. The two girls ran to the back and climbed the ladder, reaching the top.

"OMIGOSH NERDS!" Skuller yelled, grabbing a ton of the boxes and stuffing them in her pockets.

"What's this?" Mischis asked, poking a large mirror, with an alicorn on the top, and earth and unicorns on the side, and a pegasus on the bottom. Her hand went right through the mirror, making a warping noise. She pulled her hand back.

"Woah... Skuller, I think I know where Taffy went!" Mischis said. Skuller raced over and tripped on a box of nerds that were glued to the floor, and fell in accidentally, pulling Mischis in with her...

**Lol, this story is fun... But I'm starting to implement so many things my head hurts from thinking... I have to keep reviewing my plans over and over and spell check things and make sure stuff makes sense and I am staying as descriptive as I can... Anyway, I got lazy at the end, those characters are from the beginning and I decided to bring them back. So, rate and review, and happy... Sunday? Lol, I dunno :P**

**Seeya later, alligators!**

**KITTY!**

****／********l********、********  
********（ﾟ､ ｡ ********7  
l********、 ヽ ********  
********じし********f,)********ノ****


	10. Hey, I have another idea! SECOND PARTAY!

"Oh... My head..." Mischis groaned. She had woken up in a small grassy clearing dotted with flowers and a pond with lily pads near her. Looking up, the trees surrounding her bore apples, and clouds drifted lazily in the light blue sky. In the distance, a small tree house was visible. Birds were chirping and frogs were croaking.

"Wow... this place is beautiful! I wish I had a canvas and paint to draw this breathtaking view..." Mischis exclaimed, standing. Except she couldn't. She tumbled to the ground, her jaw hitting the soft grass, arms sprawling in front of her. Except they weren't arms. They were tan hooves! She looked at them curiously, starting to slightly panic. Her head throbbed and she reached up to rub it, but her hoof touched something sticking out from her head.  
"Gees... I need to see a mirror..." Mischis murmured worriedly, crawling over to the pond. Peering into the water, she saw her reflection and recoiled in terror, screaming.

Meanwhile, Skuller was in a similar predicament. Scanning her surroundings, with slightly hazy vision, Skuller saw she was in a small barn, with hay lazily stacked in the corner behind her, red old paint peeling from the walls, dirt floors, and a high ceiling with a ladder leading to what was presumably the top floor. Small windows dotted her surroundings, only one letting daylight slightly in while the others were shut, leaving her vision limited. Standing up, she too had the same problem as Mischis and tumbled backwards into the pile of hay. Skuller looked herself over and saw she was a pegasus, pony, with a white coat, grey and black hair, grey blue eyes, and had a picture on her butt depicting cross bones with a volleyball in front.  
"Why the heck am I a pony!? Darn mirror..." She exclaimed, springing out of the hay. Standing shakily, she picked off hay strands stuck in her mane and coat, looking for an exit to find Mischis.

"I swear I pulled her in with me..." Skuller said, spotting a large barn door. Warily trotting over to it, she pushed it, resulting in a loud '_Creeeeeaaak' _from rusty hinges_. _Peaking out, she searched for another equine or human to ask questions to.  
"Aha!" Skuller said, spotting an orange pony with a cowboy hat in the distance, behind a giant cart.

"She looks like she speaks English, I'll talk to her!"

Trotting up to her, she noticed she was talking to an apple. She jumped behind the wagon, eavesdropping.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little apple! I could just eat you up!" The orange pony said, taking a huge bite out of the apple, savoring the flavor.

"Um, excuse me miss? I hope I'm not interrupting?" Skuller said, trotting out from behind the cart.

"Oh, no, sorry, I tend to do that at times... The names AppleJack. So, what can I do yah for? Make it quick, if it's and order talk to Big Mac, hes in the largest barn over there, but I gotta go in a few minutes for an surprise party for mah friend Taffy." AppleJack said, throwing the bitten apple in a basket full of rotten apples.

"Well, I was looking for my friend named... Wait, did you say Taffy?" Skuller asked.

"Yeah, yah know her? Maybe you can come too. We already surprised her by the Everfree, and later we'll surprise her at Sugarcube Corner." AppleJack said while sorting apples and throwing the basket of good apples into the cart. Skuller blinked. _Should I ask her about Mischis? Or Taffy? Well, since I'm not sure if this is the right Taffy, I can go, but I need to ask about Mischis now. _Skuller thought, making up her mind.

"Sure, I can go, maybe I can get to know her. Anyways, what I was previously going to ask was-" Skuller started, getting cut off as AppleJack threw the last basket of apples into the cart.

"Sorry, sugar-cube, ah gotta go an' give these apples to Granny Smith so she can make some treats for the party, It's at 6, which is in 10 minutes. I'll see you there?" AppleJack asked.

"Sure..." Skuller replied. _Guess I'm on my own now... She has to be nearby, after all I was holding onto her as we fell and fell through that darned mirror. _Skuller thought, prioritizing herself. If she didn't find Mischis before six, she would just go to the party and hope she sees her.

Meanwhile...

"Seeya, guys!" Taffy said, waving. "Well that was unexpected..." Taffy said, turning towards NightShade, as everyone left the party grounds.

"I agree... I really thought they wouldn't accept me, being a changeling and all. I guess they knew I wasn't going to harm them or anything." NightShade said. using her magic, she pulled strands of confetti still stuck to her mane. Discord peered out from the bush he was hiding in, spying on Taffy and NightShade.

"So you want me to do what?" He asked Pinkie Pie, who was in a spy outfit, hanging from a tree.

"Make them think that they need to go to Sugar Cube corner at 6, so that they never know what hit them as we throw a second party! Also, I got a double twitchy tail, a double eye cross, and a double hoof tap, meaning that there is two new ponies here too!" Pinkie said, bringing binoculars to her face.

"Duck! They're onto us!" Pinkie said, springing up the tree, out of sight. Discord lowered his head, peering from the bush. Snapping his fingers, both Taffy and NightShade suddenly stopped their conversation.

"_Did it woorrrkkkk?_" Pinkie whispered.

"I think so, let's go." Discord said. With a flash they were both gone, leaving Taffy and NightShade in the clearing, with spiraling eyes.

"What, just happened?" Taffy asked, shaking her head.

"I don't know, but I have this sudden feeling, jerking me towards Sugarcube Corner... I have no idea what or where that place is..."

"Me too, but we need to go at six..." Taffy responded, clearing her head up.

"Well, this is weird. I guess we'll just stick with it." Taffy said. NightShade nodded, and the two set off to wander the town.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was panicking, which was starting to worry all the party guests.

"Are you all right, sugar cube?" AppleJack asked, setting her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Yes! No! Change of plans everyone! The readers are probably thinking that Sugarcube Corner is too predictable, right?" Pinkie yelled to you, the reader.

"Sure..." A few ponies murmured in agreement, not knowing what she meant.

"Well, let's move it! They won't know what hit them when I blast them with my party cannon! It will be a super duper elaborate surprise party!" Pinkie yelled, standing on a table now. Everyone agreed and they set off to move the party location. Just as everyone was lending a hoof pulling down streamers and packaging food items, Skuller burst through the door, panting.

"I'm here for the party..." She said, trailing off slowly. "Am I late?" She added, confused.

"Of course not!" Pinkie exclaimed, snorting. "We're just moving the party to a randomly selected location!" Skuller blinked and accepted this answer. "I'm in!" She said. _I hope that this is the right Taffy, or else this would have been for nothing... _Skuller thought as she pulled down decorations with the rest of the ponies.

"Wait a second, are you new here!?" Pinkie Pie yelled, getting in Skullers face.

"Yeah, but I don't want a party... That would just be awkward..." Skuller said, backing into the corner. Nervous sweat started making its way onto her forehead.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Pinkie Pie said, thinking.

"Okie dokie loki!" She said, bouncing away.

"Phew..." Skuller said, wiping sweat off her forehead. Pinkie Pie bounced onto the table again and called for everyones attention.

"Ok, everypony! We are going to be having a drawing to see which place is the randomly selected party location!" Pinkie said, pulling out a magicians hat.

"Put your suggestions in here! Paper and pencils are over there!" Pinkie said, pointing to the counter next to the cash register. Everyone rushed to grab a paper and dropped their suggestions into Pinkie's hat. Skuller, not knowing any places, just quietly watched everyone fill out their papers and pop them in the hat. Once everyone had done that, Pinkie shook the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read it aloud.

"Discord's place!" She said. Everyone groaned, and Discord fist pumped the air.

"Yes!"

**Hi guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, I am kinda on a time limit and tried making this chapter a good quality one. Rules of Rarity, right everypony? Naw, I'm just kidding. By the way Snowfrost, my birthday is a day after your birthday! Haha, that's weird... Are you a changeling? Oh wait... nevermind... Ha, so stick around, because I'll be doing a new chapter every saturday! It'll give you something to look forward to after a long hard week of school! Unless you don't go to school... Meh.**

**Seeya later, alligators!  
KITTY!**

****／********l********、********  
********（ﾟ､ ｡ ********7  
l********、 ヽ ********  
********じし********f,)********ノ****


	11. WHEEEEEEEEE

Spirally noises sounded everywhere as everypony, even the non-pegasi, flouted about, spinning. The dark starry/blobby background made it hard to determine where ground lay, and the fact that there were floating slabs of ground made it harder.

"WHEE! This is so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said, twirling in the air. All the other ponies were aimlessly floating, flailing their hooves. A few found their footing shakily, but some had to be helped by the pegasi. Once everyone had finally found their footing on something, they looked about the chaotic landscape.

"Well, let's get this party set up!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Taffy and Nightshade walked along the gravel path, making a crunch each time they stepped.

"You know, now that the shades of the trees are changing color, it's going to soon be time for the running of the leaves." NightShade observed. Taffy blinked in the setting sun, looking at all the fiery red orange and yellow leaves dappled in shade and sun. A orange leaf gently landed on her snout and she blew it off.

"What's the running of the leaves?" Taffy asked, as they both walked out of the Ponyville park towards the market area.

"Oh, I dunno. I think it is some thing the ponies celebrate before fall, to make all the leaves fall or something." NightShade answered. A cool breeze ruffled their fur. It was certainly getting colder by the day.

"We had that on Earth, but the wind blew the leaves instead of running." Taffy said.

"Huh. I wonder why they can't just do that here..." NightShade said. Passing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the latter snickered.

"Eek! A changeling!" Diamond Tiara taunted with fits of laughter.

"And a deranged discorded _thing_, too!" Silver Spoon added. Taffy growled, showing her fangs in the most menacing way she could. Both the little fillies recoiled in terror and ran off screaming.

"I'm telling my daddy!" Diamond Tiara yelled in the distance.

"Scaredy cats..." Taffy murmured.

"Why can't they just accept me? I mean seriously, I've been getting weird looks all day! If I wasn't friends with the princess, they'd sure as heck send me back where I came from!" NightShade gulped.

"You're telling me... I'm surprised they actually accept me after what I did. But then again most of them think Discord did it... I kinda feel bad for trying to use his 'classics' to trick them into thinking that."

They both stopped as they glanced up at the towering candy-adorned ginger bread house confectionery, in a small clearing with ponies milling about, doing their business. The sun setting behind it made it seem like a big ominous shadow overlooking Ponyville.

"I think this is it."  
"Yeah, kinda obvious."  
Taffy grabbed the door and held it for NightShade.

"After you!" She said.

"Thank y-" NightShade was cut off as she fell down through a spiraly portal in the door.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" Taffy yelled as she jumped in too. Sugar Cube Corner's door slammed shut with a loud bang, all by itself...

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been busy lately. Yes, I know I was supposed to update every Saturday, but I missed the deadline... Sorry.**

**KITTY!**

****／********l********、********  
********（ﾟ､ ｡ ********7  
l********、 ヽ ********  
********じし********f,)********ノ****


	12. Mischis goes to town

**Hey guys! I'm updating Friday instead of Saturday because I have plans on Saturday. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Mischis finished painting a piece of art, calming her nerves. Packing up her stuff, she shakily stood, adjusting to her pony form. _This is going to take awhile... _she thought. She looked at her reflection again in the pond, pondering whether or not the inhabitants of this place were ponies too. (Lol, puns.)

Walking through the trees and past the small tree house, she saw a bustling town overlooked by the cliff she was on, drowned with orange from the beautiful sun setting behind it. In the distance, she could see a small castle on a mountain, the sun seeming a billion times larger than it. Mischis let out a drowsy yawn, as she carefully slid to the bottom of the hill. Walking along a gravel path, she made it into the town. Fall leaves flouted about her, and pretty pastel ponies walked around, smiling. Smiling back so as to not seem out of place, Mischis walked through the town, reaching a main platform. Spotting a bench, she sat at it. She sat there, staring at the looming candy-adorned building ahead of her.

"I wonder if it's really made of candy..." Mischis wondered aloud.

"Of course not! All the animals would eat it. Heck, _I'd_ probably eat some of it." Said a random stallion, walking up and sitting next to Mischis.

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" She said, blushing. _Blushing? BLUSHING? I shall not be attracted to this cute stallion... CUTE!? AGH... _Mischis thought. She let out a snort. The tan stallion turned to her, fixing his blue eyes on her, and looked away. Twiddling his hooves, he blew his deep chocolate mane out of his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Mischis asked.

"Oh, everything! EVERYTHING!" He wailed. _Wow... Didn't expect that from a pony I just met..._

"Oh, I found the perfect mare! The mare of my dreams! Fluttershy... Then that wacky, ruthless, ugly draconequus came in and ruined everything! My chances, cracked! Almost shattered! She's scared of the attic now because of me! And then, I stepped on her bunnies tail because Discord put the rabbit under my hoof! And then-"  
"Woah, woah, woah! Back it up! I have a few questions before you go on. One, who? What? When? Where? Why? Huh? Two, how are you not out of breath! And three, why are you telling me all your tales of woe?" Mischis asked, cutting him off.

"Well... One, Fluttershy is a cute mare, Discord is a draconequus, the other day, and because me, Aura Speeder, and him, Discord, are competing for her, Fluttershy's, affections. Two, I have a great diaphragm. Three, I don't normally confide in just any pony... But I needed to get it off my chest." Mischis looked at him and opened her mouth to say something, but obviously thought better of it.

"Oh... Well, I gotta go. Seeya 'round!" Mischis said, standing and trotting out of the awkward situation, not looking back.

"Phew..." She said, stepping beside the candy houses garbage can on the side alley way. Suddenly a rumble sounded beneath her hooves and she looked up to see a few stallions in green outfits pushing a giant green can with a splat mark, and a blue one with a recycling symbol.

"Hey you, guess what day it is!" Yelled a stallion standing atop the green bin. She looked up at the bin, nearly 1/3 the size of the candy house behind her, and called,

"I dunno, Friday?" The stallion giggled and yelled, "GARBAGE DAY!" As he jumped down and used his magic to float garbage out of the bin behind him, standing on it like a magic carpet. He flew on his magical garbage carpet, collecting garbage from the candy houses' bin and litter around it, adding it to his carpet. Floating back up, he and all the garbage fell in the bin and it clicked shut, with him in it.

"Uhhh..." Mischis said. "O-k then..." She started whistling and walked out of the alleyway.

"Don't worry, he's the new guy!" Called a stallion after her, chuckling with his team mates. They rolled around the corner of the other side of the alley way and out of sight. Looking around the clearing in front of the candy-adorned house, she saw ponies bustling and doing their business as usual.

"Phew, no Aura Speeder here." Then she saw a peculiar sight. Walking through the middle of the clearing was a giant thing and a bug pony chatting. The thing was made of many creatures, while the bug pony was, well, to put it simply, a bug pony. _How strange... _Mischis thought, stepping towards them. Listening to their conversation, she heard,  
"...most of them think Discord did it. I kinda feel bad for trying to use his 'classics' to trick them into thinking that." They both stopped abruptly, and Mischis scrambled out of the way as to not bump into their rumps.

"I think this is it."  
"Yeah, kinda obvious."

The thing held the door open for the bug pony, and the bug pony stepped in. The thing followed shortly after, yelling something. Both their screams were inaudible, which intrigued Mischis.

"I think I'll follow them, after all, what have I got to lose? Besides, I think that the bug pony mentioned Taffy, which could be that thing, because this world is inhabited by the most strange creatures I've ever seen..." Mischis reached her hoof forwards, gripping the door handle.

"I don't think you should go there." said a familiarly masculine voice behind her.

"AAH!" Mischis yelled, shooting up into the air. Landing, she faced the pony bristling. It was Aura Speeder.

"And just why not?" She crossly said.

"Because Discord is going to be there. That's why." Aura retorted.

"Well, what if Fluttershy going to be there, too? What if Discord invited her?" Mischis said, smirking at the look on Aura's face.

"Step aside, citizen!" Aura said, pushing Mischis out of the way and diving into the spiraly portal beyond the door.

"Meh, might as well go too." Mischis said, hopping in.

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked chapter 12, tried to make it extra long. :D**

**Seeya later, alligators!**

**KITTY!**

****／********l********、********  
********（ﾟ､ ｡ ********7  
l********、 ヽ ********  
********じし********f,)********ノ****


	13. The Bulk, starring Bulk Biceps

**Hello, beautiful peoples! I have not much to say here... So,**

**enjoy!**

NightShade landed with a thud on soft rainbow grass. Wind whooshed around her as she sat up and looked around. All around her was floating islands dotting a purple background, with monsters and spirals everywhere. Astonished, she stood, brushing off her fur, and looked around for Taffy.

"Taffy?!" She yelled, her voice echoing.

"I'm right hheeeeerrrrEEEEEE!" Taffy yelled from somewhere above, getting closer and closer. NightShade crouched, waiting for the worst with her hooves above her head. Suddenly Taffy slid down a ladder next to her.

"Quite useful, the ladder that is, to slide down instead of falling."  
NightShade face-hooved.

"I wonder what this place is?" She asked.

"I have no idea... It's so weird, wacky, chaotic..." Taffy observed.

"Chaotic, eh? Hmm..." NightShade said. "I wonder if this place has something to do with Discord..."  
"OhmyCelestiaIthinkyou'reright!" Taffy said, taking in her surroundings for the first time.

"Well, I guess we can have a look around!" Taffy said, jumping in the air, floating around. "Wheee!"

"What's over there?" NightShade pointed her hoof in the direction of a distant house, adorned with balloons.

"I dunno, probably Discords house. Ooh, a fjord full of spider ninja cats!" Taffy said, zipping in the opposite direction. NightShade jumped off the ground and floated aimlessly. Flailing her hooves, she didn't go anywhere.

"Taffyyyy!"

~Discords Place~

"Humph!" Said Aura Speeder, barging through Discords door. He and Mischis walked in, surprised that the lights were off. Glowing eyes were everywhere, blinking at them in the dark. Discord popped up from behind a table, beckoning them over.

"SSH! WE NEED TO BE QUIET AS TO NOT HAVE THEM COME HERE!" Discord shouted, making Mischis lower her ears and Aura wince with an angry huff.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make Taffy pick up that sound with her super ears, so that she'll be curious." He whispered.  
Aura Speeder rolled his eyes, noticing the table in front of him in the process, had candy corn all over it, with cotton candy, cooked fruits and veggies, carrots, apples galore, a few caramel apples, some peach pie, and cherry cake. Aura Speeders jaw dropped to the floor, literally. Mischis put her hoof on his chin on the floor and pushed his jaw back into place. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he again noticed the delicacies in front of him. Mouth watering, he reared and started swinging his hooves toward the candy corn, eyes gleaming with delight. Discord stopped him with his magic and shoved him behind a curtain with a whoosh.  
"But I wanted candy co-"  
"STAY BEHIND THE CURTAIN!"  
"ok, ok..."

Discord snorted and dived underneath the table again.  
Mischis laughed at the scene, and ducked her head under the table with Discord.

"So what's the plan? Who's party is this?" She asked.

"It's a party for Taffy and Nightshade, and Pinkie Pie suggested it, a second party, that is, and I think Pinkie Pie wants to throw it for Skuller too. She's a pony who's new to town and just joined in on the party."

"Really? Where is she?!" Mischis said, a little too loud.

"I'm right here, doy!" Skuller said as she dived underneath the table, twisting to give Mischis a noogie.

Mischis laughed and ducked out of the way, sliding to the far end under the table.  
"What a coincidence, being at the same party, heh." Mischis said.

"I didn't think you made it through the mirror wit-"  
"I know, right! I looked so crazy today, hehe, bad mane day, am I right!?" Mischis quickly said, backing out from the table, grabbing Skuller and darting behind a bar.

"But it's not like- Mmhff!" Skuller started to talk, but was muffled by Mischis's hoof.

"They mustn't know, now is not the time to tell... We can wait for the party to be over, and get out of this place." Mischis removed her hoof from Skuller's face. Skuller made a zipping motion with her hoof, like she was zipping her mouth shut.

"Want some nerds? I got them in my mane. Took 'em from Taffy, before we fell through the mirror." Skuller said suddenly.  
"Which was _who's _fault now then? Also, didn't you just swear not to talk about the mirror?" Mischis asked, shooting an annoyed look at Skuller.

"Sorry..."

Mischis sighed.

~Meanwhile, In a fjord full of spider ninja cats,~

"Awww, so adorable!" Taffy said, reaching out her arm to pet the ninja spider cat. It had the body of a spider, eight cat legs, a cat face, nine red eyes, and a long cat tail. It was wearing a ninja mask and had swords strapped to its back. It purred and wound around Taffy's legs as she petted it. Suddenly Taffy's ears perked and she heard Discords voice faintly say,

"SSH! WE NEED TO BE QUIET AS TO NOT HAVE THEM COME HERE!"

Taffy blinked.

"Wha? I... ok then. I guess I'll go check that out, seeya later Fred!" Taffy said, waving to Fred the spider ninja cat. He cast a sad glance downward and back-flipped back to the nest of spider ninja cats in a floating mountain nearby.

Taffy levitated out of the fjord, towards the general direction in which the yell had came. Halfway there, she remembered NightShade.

"Oh, NightShade, I almost forgot!" Taffy murmured, flying back to where she last saw her friend. As she came into sight, Taffy giggled. NightShade was flailing her hooves and wings in a rowing motion towards the house.  
"Need some help?" Taffy asked as she walked up to NightShade. Grabbing her hoof, she pulled her back on a magic slingshot she conjured randomly.

"Wait!" NightShade yelled. Taffy let go and she sailed through the air, until she finally reached the house and slammed into the front door with a groan. Taffy floated over there. Floating above NightShade, Taffy couldn't help but suppress a laugh. NightShade groaned again, getting Taffy's attention. Peeling her off, she whipped her like a rug. That didn't work, so she poofed up a pump and stuck the hose into her mouth, pumping air until NightShade was the size of a hot air balloon. Taffy took the hose off her mouth, and NightShade went  
"PPPPPHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!" As a rush of air escaped her mouth, deflating her to her normal size, while in the process flinging her around the air before landing with a thud on the upside down welcome mat..

"Ah, thank you." NightShade said, gasping for breath.

"Well, I guess we should go inside now." Taffy said, reaching for the door handle. Gripping it, she slowly opened the door. It was dark inside, and she slowly crept inside.

"Hello?" NightShade asked, now standing beside her in the dark room. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. NightShade hissed at the sudden change of light, and squinted.

"SURPRISE!" A ton of ponies jumped out of their hiding spots, shouting and whooping and hollering, throwing candy and confetti everywhere. Taffy zipped to the ceiling like a cat, her fur on end and claws making marks on the wood as she dug them deep.

"Scaredy cat..." NightShade murmured.

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Again?! You gave me a heart attack!" Yelled Taffy, still clinging with her claws on the ceiling.

"Yup!" Pinkie bounced away, and the crowd dispersed and crowded into cliques, with DJ Pon3 in the background blasting some beats. Taffy landed on the ground next to NightShade a second later, forcing her bristling fur to lie flat.

"So, I guess we mingle now?"  
"Sure."  
Taffy and NightShade walked through the crowd, over near the table full of sweets. Immediately, Taffy eyed the candy corn, then grabbed a large handful, gobbling it up.

"MMF! Yash omigosh saw gawdd..." She muttered, slobbery candy corn dripping out of her mouth.

"Erm, you can stop now..." NightShade whispered. Taffy glanced up and noticed everypony staring at her, and with a nervous chuckle, wiped her mouth and grabbed a bowl full, instead of handfuls.

"Can I come out of the curtain now!?" Yelled a voice from behind her. Spinning, she looked at the curtain that talked.  
"Sure, I guess..." Taffy said. She was uncertain as to why somepony would ask such a thing, let alone hide there in the first place but not jump out when everypony else did. A tan pegasus stallion with a deep chocolate mane and sparkling blue eyes stepped out of the curtain dramatically, flipping his mane and flashing Taffy a smile.

"Hey, good looking." He winked. Taffy blushed.

"Hominahominahominahomina... buhhhhhaaaageeeooooo?" Taffy said, blushing feriously. NightShade snorted, unable to hold in a giggle, and shoved Taffy, pushing her to the bar.

"Gee, what's gotten into you?" NightShade asked. Taffy shook her head to clear it and was about to answer, but a waiter interrupted her.

"You're orders? It's on the house, you're the guests of honors, after all."  
"Uhhhmmm... candy corn! And Sprite!" Taffy blurted. The waiter gave her a confused look.

"Ermmm... Just candy corn." She revised.

"Ok, and you madam?" He asked NightShade.

"Oh, just a bowl full of Sweetish fish. We each also require carbonated beverages, too. Right, Taffy?" NightShade said.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by Spr- nevermind..." Taffy murmured. As the waiter went to get their drinks, two pegasus mares popped out from under the bar and plopped themselves in seats.

"Sooo..." Said the tan one, Mischis. The other one, the white one, Skuller, twiddled her hooves.

"So I heard you said candy corn and Sprite... Reminds me of a _girl _I knew... Her name was _also _Taffy..." Mischis started. Taffy's eyes widened. They didn't know her secret, did they? They _couldn't. _

"Ok everypony, time for the games!" Rang Pinkie's voice throughout the place. _Phew... _Taffy thought. _Saved by the bell, or more like, mare. _Taffy stood up and grabbed NightShade, putting her on the tile floor and slid her with a huge push, so she slid all the way to the other side of the room, crashing into a card stacking game. Taffy laughed outwardly, surpressing it to a giggle afterward.

"At least there's another game starting!" NightShade retorted to all the angry ponies who worked hard to build the tower. She trotted over to Taffy.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped abusing your powers and be nice. It's not funny." NightShade had steam coming out of her ears like a cartoon.

"Cool it, I was just messing with you." Taffy dismissed her anger with a flick of her ear.

"Come on, the game is starting!"  
* * *

"Ohhhhh, my belly!" Taffy groaned. Taffy and NightShade, along with all the other guests had a Swedish Fish eating contest, followed by a game of limbo. NightShade won the eating contest, eating a whopping 1,928,892,758,927,463,578,263,476,237,846 Swedish Fish. Taffy ate 300. Then Taffy and NightShade utterly failed at limbo, falling on their backs when they attempted to go underneath the bar made of licorice.

"No more candy! AGGGHAFDJGAFJ" Taffy had said when she fell, foam bubbling in her mouth. She was carried away by NightShade's magic.

"Movie time!" Discord announced, clapping his paw/claws together.

"Finally, something not requiring eating too much, (although I like eating) , or physical exercise..." Taffy murmured.

"I know how you feel, I ate 1,928,892,758,927,463,578,263,476,237,846 Swedish Fish! Boy, am I full!" NightShade agreed. Both of them flopped down in front of the TV. Taffy sighed as they settled into soft plushy bean bags, that felt like clouds. In fact, they were clouds. Cotton candy to be exact.

Mischis and Skuller scooted closer and closer, until they were next to them. Aura Speeder scooted next to Taffy on her other side, and she blushed faintly.

"The TV ain't the best quality like the one I have on Earth..." Muttered Taffy very lightly to herself. But not too quietly, because Mischis and Skuller were listening with strained ears.

"Did you hear what she said?" Skuller asked. She was sitting on the outside.

"Yeah... She said back on Earth her TV was better quality... Skuller, I think we just found our Taffy..." Whispered Mischis. She was sitting next to NightShade, who was completely oblivious to her eavesdropping, with Taffy next to her. The annoying stallion from the square was on her other side, looking dreamily at her. She snorted. _Some men, erm, stallions, think they can get whatever mare they want... _Mischis thought.

"Ok, everypony! The movies we'll be watching are The Bulk, starring Bulk Biceps, and Iron Stallion, starring me!" Discord announced, interrupting Mischis's thoughts.

"Ha, this is gonna be good! Discord? Acting? Ha!" Snorted Taffy. "Just like the Hulk movie. The first one, that is... Must be some play on pony words..." Taffy whispered barely audibly.

"Definitely our Taffy." Mischis whispered to Skuller. She nodded in agreement.

"SHHH! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Taffy said, whipping around to face them. She turned her attention back to the screen with a snarl and a happy clap of her hands once the movie started.

"Definitely our Taffy..." Mischis whispered again.

**Hey guys! WAZZUP! I swear I posted this chapter last week... Hmm. Well, sorry for the delay! If I have time I will post another chapter Saturday, per the usual schedule. Happy Haunting! (my new Halloween time saying, yay!(Actually, just for October :3 lol))**

**KITTY!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
****l****、 ヽ ****/****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	14. The Feels

**Wow! Taffy really has anger issues in this chapter! Lol, spoiler alert! Ps, this chapter is meant to make you have the feels! HAHAHAHA!**

Taffy's eyes were glued to the screen still after the movie was done.

"Taffy? Taffyyyyyy?" Nightshade said, waving her hoof in front of her face. Taffy didn't notice and stared through her holy hooves at the fuzzy TV screen.

A brown blur at the edge of Taffy's vision distracted her.

"RAWR!" Yelled a certain brown stallion, jumping next to Taffy's left side.

"Gah!" Taffy screeched, shooting up onto the ceiling. By the time Nightshade coaxed Taffy down again, there were many deep claw marks on the ceiling.

"Really? I've already gotten scared when this started, and ponies are still trying to make me jump!? Why I oughta..."  
Most of the party guests have already left, except for a select few. Discord and Fluttershy were chatting at the bar, the mane six hitting the dance floor with Derpy (with Vinyl Scratch as DJ), and random background ponies door-lurking, getting ready to leave. Mischis and Skuller were over near the giant fireplace on the ceiling, chatting.

"So, you really think that's her?" Asked Skuller.

"Oh, come on! You can't still have doubts! The evidence is overwhelming! First being a scaredy cat, ordering Sprite, then the TV thing, then the Bulk, which was just like the Hulk!" Mischis said slightly too loud. Taffy heard, her ears pricked in their direction. She turned and faced them.

"Evidence about what?" She growled. The room fell silent as Taffy levitated over, dropping her punch glass, shattering it on the ground.

"Ummmm... Nothing!" Squeaked Skuller, managing to dart outside. Mischis wasn't as lucky though, as Taffy grabbed her in her magical grasp before she could make it out the door.

"Seriously though, what?" Taffy asked.

"Uhmm... Can we talk about this privately?" Asked Mischis.

"No. Just tell me." Taffy demanded.

"O-k... Are... You..."  
"Please, spit it out. The suspense is killing me."  
"Are you Taffy, our friend, Skuller and I?" Mischis asked.

"Wait... Skuller? M...M-Mischis?" Taffy stammered.

"Y-yes... Now you can see why I wanted to talk in private."  
"Very well." Taffy said. She and Mischis walked to the other side of the room, near the fireplace.

"Knowing Skuller, she probably won't come back." Taffy said. The room was still eerily silent except for the occasional cough, making the situation awkward.

"So... Taffy?" Mischis started.

"Yeah?" Taffy was curious as to what she wanted to say, although having many questions herself too.

Mischis opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Just spit it out!" Yelled a random background pony.

"Shut up! Go back to what you guys were doing!" This made everypony shuffle their hooves and go back to doing whatever it was they were doing originally. Taffy turned her head back to Mischis.

"Well, me and Skuller were coming here to save you, and take you home. Your mom is wondering where you went." Mischis said finally. Taffy's jaw fell a-slack.

"I don't need saving! I'm better off here than I was there! I won't go back! I WON'T!"  
Before she realized it, she was in the air, glowing red, eyes dark and glaring at Mischis. Picking her up in her magical grasp, she pulled her to her face. She bared her fangs in a menacing growl, making Mischis flinch.

"I WON'T..." She growled again.

It was then she realized how much of a scene she was causing. Fluttershy fainted, Discord rushing to her side. The rest of the mane six had mouths open or disbelieving eyes. Some other ponies took cover, and Nightshade stared in horror. Aura Speeder was in the back, eating popcorn with an approving look at Taffy.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Taffy half whispered, dropping Mischis on the ground with a thud. She whipped her head around, looking at all the alarmed horrified ponies around. Mischis coughed and sputtered, and weakly got up in time to see Taffy barreling through the door and flying away outside, presumingly back to Ponyville. Her head fell back with a thump.

Nightshade ran to Mischis's side, along with a few other ponies who were concerned. As soon as Fluttershy awoke again, Discord flew to Mischis and picked her up with his magic, and had a few ponies rush with him to the Ponyville General Hospital.  
-

Nightshade stared out the window as rain pummeled it mercilessly. Rain splattered everywhere. On roofs, on dirt paths, and on ponies running home. The gloomy shine of dim lights on the soaked dirt path did nothing to cheer up Nightshade as she stared at the depressing scene. A brief flash of lightning with a loud boom/clap following snapped Nightshade out of her thoughts. She pried her eyes from the window, looking down the hospital hall. She sighed, walking down to the second to last room. Opening the door, she walked into Mischis's room. Mischis had a doctor next to her, looking at her neck where Taffy had gripped her.

"I'm so sorry for what happened... It was way out of character for Taffy to get so angry like that.. I...I-"  
"I know what she's like... She's just acting like a spitting image of her father... It- COUGHCOUGHCOUGH!" The doctor rushed over and helped her, letting her resume her chat at a slower pace.

"Anyways... It's because her dad went to jail when she was 8, for choking her mom... It didn't kill her, but he just got out recently and Taffy says they always fight... He also has records of choking a few of his college buddies, an' thieving from a few roadside places... I think that if I can be a good friend, I might be able to change her for the better... She doesn't want to go back to her horrible life... I can't blame her..." Mischis coughed out miserably. Nightshade hugged her with teary eyes.

"I think that's where her evil side came from then, when she took over Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres..." Nightshade whispered, squeezing her hoof.

"Fare-well." Mischis said.

"Get better." Nightshade said, closing the door.

"I need to find Taffy. Celestia only knows where she is..." Nightshade resolved as she walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, and just how do you, a _changeling, _think she's gonna do that? I mean, seriously, you can't even change form!" Mocked an all too familiar voice. Nightshade whipped around to face Aura Speeder. He was currently with his clipboard, jotting something down. He ripped it out, and walking by her he stamped it on her rear.

"Good luck walking around Equestria without causing panic! And a soar rump..."

Fuming, Nightshade grabbed the paper in her magic, looking at it. It said, 'Kick me! I'm a loser changeling!' on it, with a poorly drawn picture of Nightshade. Nightshade ran up to Aura, up in his face. She hissed. Turning around, she bucked his face with all her might and hit him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Turning, she buzzed downstairs and out the door, into the night.

"Looks like you finally got what you deserved- a kick to the face!" Taunted Discord, as he hovered above him.

"Where did you come from? Nevermind... Oh, and before I forget, Flutters is all yours. I don't need her anymore. I have my eyes on a new mare, and a more... _Beautiful _mare." Aura gloated, slowly getting up and trotting away as if nothing had happened. Discords jaw fell agape, and he shook his head, fist pumping the air. Finally Aura decided not to go after his precious.

**Howdy do, everypony? Sorry I have not updated in a looooong time. I had huge writers block, so I decided yesterday to map out where I want this story to go. So you can now expect the usual Saturday updates!**

**Technically, even though it is November, it is still almost Nightmare Night in this story. So, Happy Haunting! (*HINT HINT*)**

KITTY!

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
****l****、 ヽ ****/****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**


	15. Tropical Breeze

**Phew! I need to wrap this story up faster, we're already on chapter fifteen! My goal is to finish by chapters 20-25. So, sorry if things feel a little rushed! (It is confirmed! There will be a book two after this story!)**

**MEOW**

Nightshade stormed down the Ponyville dirt path, rain pelting her. Kicking a stone, she seethed with anger and plopped down in the muddy road. A single tear rolled down her cheek, hitting the ground with an inaudible drip. As the night went on, it became colder and before long it was midnight. Nightshade looked up at the round moon in the sky, barely visible with clouds nearly covering it, shielding her face from the rain with her hoof. A beautiful moon shone bright above, and a shooting star whizzed past. _I wish_... I_ wish I could see my father, my only connection to family... If only for one day, I would be overjo- _A howl from a lone wolf somewhere in the distance broke Nightshade out of her thoughts, and she glanced around for cover from the rain and cold. She was near a restaurant, and a toy shop. Shivering, she ducked underneath a umbrella at one of the restaurants outdoor tables. Nightshade glanced at the restaurant. It was the local bar, with a sign flashing 'open'.

"Ugh... I do hate drinking... But this will just be to weather the storm." Her mind made up, she trotted into the tavern, past the door greeter and into a booth in the far back of the place. The booth had soft velvet colored seats, and wooden backings and a birch table. Nightshade snuggled into the soft chair, getting comfy for a long night.

"Would you like to order anything dear? Our special today is Boo Brew, a quite delicious pumpkin flavor beer with a cinnamon twist." Asked a tan unicorn mare wearing an apron, walking up to her. She levitated her quill close to her notebook, ready to jot down her order. Nightshade glanced at the menu. Everything on it had some form of alcohol in it.

"I'll have nothing, thanks. I just came here to get out of the rain and sulk..." Nightshade replied, turning towards the window.

"Ok dearie. You can always go to the bar," she said, pointing to a bar with a few hiccuping ponies, "the ponies there are great bar buddies, they can always cheer 'ya up." Nightshade shook her head 'no', and the tan mare walked away with a shrug. Her eyes drifting around the tavern, Nightshade noticed somepony familiar sitting at the bar table. _Very familiar indeed..._

-Hospital-

Aura Speeder trotted down the long stairs to the main room. Once inside, he nodded at the receptionist and hung his doctors coat on a hook.

"See you later, Aura." Said the receptionist. He flicked his ear in acknowledgement and trotted out the doors. The night was cold, and not a pony was to be seen. It was well after midnight, and the rain was finally subsiding. Looking suspiciously both left and right, he darted off to an unknown destination...

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Mischis was sitting all alone.

"This is booorrrrriiinnnnggggg..." She moaned. A grey unicorn stallion reached from his bed and pulled away a curtain separating their rooms.

"Now you know how I feel! I've been in here a few weeks, I broke my wing and neck, and sheesh is it painful _and _boring!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've only been here a day so I guess I'm bein' kind of selfish..." Mischis sighed. Reaching to her right, she grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

_Man, I'm taking this really well... _She realized. _Being a pony, that is... I usually would've freaked out, but this is just weird... _She set the glass of water back on the table, wiping her mouth with her hoof. _I need to find Taffy though... I do hope she is ok, I know that she has anger issues, but this is severe... Somethings troubling her, and I need to find out what... But first I need to get out of here. _Mischis looked down at her heavy machinery monitoring her neck and back.

"Do you know if there's a way to get out of this place faster?" She asked without thinking.

"Heh, if I knew, I'd already be out of here." The stallion replied. Mischis noticed he was now reading a magazine.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Oh, I levitated it with my magic. It's from over there. Here, I'll get you one. My neck and wing don't affect my magic, so it's ok for me to be using it." He levitated two magazines in his red aura from the other side of the room over to Mischis.

"Thanks."

Taffy sat in the tallest tower in the two sisters crumbled castle in the heart of the Everfree forest. Many emotions had her in a jumble. Sadness, anger, remorse, and joy to be rid of the ponies.

"I don't need them... I... DON'T... NEED THEM! AGH!" With a shout of frustration, she slammed her now glowing red fists on the castle wall, sending bricks and grit to the ground far below.

"Oh, who am I kidding!?" She let out a wail, slamming her face into the wall.

"Ow..." She said, muffled. The rain slowly subsiding, she looked up at the almost clear sky. The moon, a round white glowing disc in the sky. Stars, blinking as far as the eye can see. Peace and tranquility rid her of her many emotions. The night was still, all was calm, all was right... At that moment, a shooting star whizzed by above her.

"As stupid as this sounds... I wish... I had a place to call home..." She said, twiddling her claws. Sighing, she bent her elbows on the window sill and sat sulking. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she removed her gaze from the sky, walking slowly down the many flights of stairs to the crumbled main room. Wiping her eyes, she gazed at the old and beaten main room. Two crumbled thrones with tall torn banners were at the head, with enormous doors hiding the main entrance on the other side of the room. Taffy flapped her wings, and flew up to the sun and moon throne and sat at the moon one. Lost in thought, a random thought she hadn't thought of since she first became what she was popped into her head.

"Hmmmmmmm... You know, I've been a draconequus for awhile... I wonder, can I change into a pony?"

Taffy blinked, realizing something.

"They... won't blame me for what happened..."

Then it dawned on her.

" Oooh, maybeI can be a vampire pony that sparkles! Or a batpony! Or... A werepony! A... zomb-pony? Neh, maybe I'll just try to be a pony." With this decision decided, Taffy pictured clearly what she wanted to turn into. Picturing this with her eyes closed, she snapped her fingers. A searing pain tormented her back and head as her horns and wings retracted. Big ears took shape instead of her old pointy ones. Her pupils shrunk and eyes formed an oval shape. Her claw and paw started growing thicker, as did her legs, into hooves. Her body shrunk and scrunched like an accordion, amounting to the size of a pony now. Her tail now hair, her mane much longer, her eyes much more different, she looked like a whole new person- err, pony. Her body was a light blue green, with white hooves, purple hair, and teal eyes. She was an earth pony, and had a sharp haircut and palm trees as her cutie mark.

"Now all I need is a name!" Taffy said happily. Looking at her rump, she decided her name would have the word Tropical in it.

"Tropical... Tropical... Pineapple? No... Tropical punch? No... Tropical... Tango? No.. Tropical Breeze? GASP, Perfection!" Taffy decided, with a note of triumph in her voice. She jumped down from the thrones and fumbled around on the ground.

"OW! Darnit, this is harder than it looks!" Taffy shouted. Getting up, Taffy attempted to walk again. Tongue sticking out, she concetrated hard on making her hooves work. Yet again, she fell. Try after try after try, every time failing. Soon she gave up and crawled over to a wall, slumping against it. Gasping for breaths, she leaned her weight on the old wall.

CRUMBLE

The wall started crumbling, and Taffy tried to scramble up. Due to her now being a pony, she couldn't get up in time. Suddenly, the whole wall and part of the floor gave way behind her and fell down a foggy cliff...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**So, Taffy- I mean, Tropical Breeze, is now a pony falling off a cliff. Huh. What an unexpected turn of events! (Also, if you couldn't tell, she's at the castle of the two sisters, Celestia and Luna, the old one in the everfree, and is near the place the mane six battled nightmare moon, and is now falling down the bridge area where there's a mysterious cliff and tons of fog.)  
~oooooooohhhhhh~**

**Happy Haunting!**

**Sorry, no kitty today. I'm lazy. :3**

**EDIT: Wait, wait , wait... I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS SATURDAY!? Sorry for the slight inconvenience, heh.**

**DERP**


	16. The Prophecy

**YAAAAYYYY! EARLY TURKEY DAY UPDATE!**

**AND REGULAR SATURDAY UPDATES TOO! YAAAAYYYYY!**

Nightshade squinted, thinking her eyes were deceiving her. Who is that pony at the bar? And why was she there?

"I thought she ran away..." Nightshade murmured, slowly getting up from her table. Sliding out, she squinted yet again to see the faintly familiar outline of a mare, sitting next to a few stallions at the bar. Walking up to her, she tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, looking at her.

"Nightshade? You're *hiccup* just in time to join the party!" said Skuller, slamming a bubbling glass down on the bar. Nightshade backed up a little as froth splashed from the cup.

"Yeah, join us!" One of the stallions said, leaning back and forth over a glass of wine, looking dizzy and unfocused.

"I-I think I'm underage..." Nightshade stammered, backing up. _Now's not the time to ask what happened... She seems a little, hmm, out of it... _Nightshade thought. Nightshade turned to leave, but was caught in the tail by one of the stallions magic.

"Aww, come on! Nonsense!" He said, pulling her back to the bar and roughly throwing her at a chair. Taking a seat properly, Nightshade sighed. _This is going to be a looooong night..._

A stallion at the counter threw a glass of some kind of liquor in front of her.

"First one's on the house." He muttered, walking away while shining a glass with a rag. Nightshade sniffed the thing and recoiled in disgust. The stallion next to her noticed this, and urged her on.

"Come on, one's not going to hurt you!" He said a little too merrily. _Just one? And how many have you had? _Nightshade bit back the sharp retort, but it came out a few seconds later anyway.

"Just one? How many have you had?!" She said a little too loudly. The stallion leaned over and gurgled, "Elleeevvvennnteeeennnn..." with wide rainbow sparkling eyeballs, then fell off the chair next to her and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Drunk down!" Yelled somepony in the tavern. A few ponies carrying a stretcher came out and hauled him away.

"Aww, poor Fire... He was fun tah have drinks with..." Murmured the stallion on the other side of Skuller. The stallion on the other side of Skuller didn't seem as drunk, but she then noticed four glasses of wine already drunk and knew they would take effect on him soon. Looking at her own liquor, and the eager urging faces of Skuller and the other stallion, she guiltily brought it to her lips. _I am sooooo going to regret this..._

"I guess... just one won't hurt..."

-Everfree-

Taffy was falling and falling. Everything seemed to slow down in time as she fell through the fog, the sides of the cliff whisking by her, until everything went black and she lost consciousness.

Soon, she regained vision. She was in a small mowed part of a large grassy expanse around her. Looking around, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that it was daytime, and she was nowhere _near _where she blacked out. The air smelled fresh, like a spring breeze blowing its sweet scent of flowers and the smell of snow getting weaker and fainter.

Suddenly, a swooshing noise was heard and Taffy looked up to see a dark blue pony with a even darker blue flowing mane with a moon cutie mark and _both _wings and a horn land in front of her. Seconds later, a large white pony with a flowing mane and _both _wings and horn descended out of nowhere and landed in front of her gracefully. Realizing they were built just like Twilight, Taffy assumed they were princesses and bowed, stumbling over her new hooves. After a few moments, she glanced up, seeing the white pony smile at her.

"There is no need to bow, young one." she said. Taffy slowly got up, still getting used to being a pony. Sizing her up now, she was at least twice her size. Then the blue one spoke up.

"We have come here to give thee a prophecy of thy future, in which is far greater then thee has ever imagined." She said.

"But in time, you must be ready to face the greatest challenge of all with your friends. It is up to you, my little pony, to save Equestria. You must face your greatest fears of all. Five chosen ones shall save you from a great threat, and you will band with them to defeat the threat in the end. Choose who you trust wisely... May the sun-"

"and moon!" The blue one interrupted.

"Yes, may the sun _and _moon light your path."

The image of the ponies shimmered and faded, until Taffy was left alone in the field. _Well that was quick... __Who... Who were those ponies? And why give me a prophecy?!_

Suddenly, the field started crumbling all around her and falling below her into lava.

"GAH! Lava! Why'd it have to be lava!" She shrieked, jumping up to fly.

She then realized she couldn't fly.

"AHHHHH-wait!" Taffy started to scream, until realization dawned on her.

"This is just a dream!" Then the lava started cooling, and she plunked into the lava-turned-water below with a splash when the chunk of land she was sitting on fell.

Taffy awoke with a start. She was dangling in the air in the black shiny talons of something, rising out of the foggy cliff.

"Hang in there, almost there..." The thing holding her said in a deep, raspy, masculine voice. Wind rushed through Taffy's fur as the thing flew her over the top edge of the cliff, up higher and higher into the air.

"Where are you taking me!?" Taffy called. No response. They flew higher still, until they were just under the clouds. Taffy tried to look up, but the wind was too strong to see the thing properly. Wind buffeted her, making her keep still. Small trees and houses dotted the landscape as they flew still, Taffy seeing all this because she was upside down, until they finally slowed, slowly descending. _Where is this thing taking me? And why did it save me? _Taffy thought. They neared a small clearing in the Everfree forest just beyond the edge of Ponyville, but far enough that no ponies ever ventured there. The thing holding her swooped into a small cave in the ground, dropping her on a pile of hay. It was dark in the hole, and slightly colder than that of the above air. The hay she landed on was soft, buy slightly prickly in some areas, and smelled of fresh dew on a cool morning. Her eyes adjusting to the light slightly more, she looked around the dim room to see it branch off into two ways, with the entrance at the top. Taffy noticed a gigantic pile of gems, trophies, goblets, and many, many jewels. _Oh no, please tell me this isn't a dragon I got saved by... I've read stories about them before, and they are not nice at all..._ Taffy gulped, fearing the worse.

"So, are you ok?" asked the masculine voice. Taffy jumped and looked around for the source, but found none.

"Are you?" The voice came again.

"U-um, yeah..." Taffy said hesitantly.

"Who... are you?" Taffy looked all around but could still see nopony. No response.

"I think you'd rather not know, my dear." The voice said after a while. Taffy thought for a moment.

"Why not?" She asked. Dumb question, she knew. From the way he said that, he was definitely not a pony. More silence.  
"Many ponies fear my kind." The voice said again. It started inching closer from the back of the cave, she could tell, because a large looming shape was shadowed in the back of the cave.

"You're... You're a dragon, aren't you?" _Yet again, jumping to conclusions... But, I only assume this because he took me to a off-the-grid cave with gems and jewels and hay,_ Taffy thought. _But I wonder why? Hmm..._ Still no response.

"Come into the light..." Taffy whispered. The shadow at the back of the cave hesitated, obviously considering if that was the right choice. Finally, it started moving into the moonlight cast down from the roof to show a large male dragon with black scales. Underneath each scale were shiny purple scales, giving a small sparkle of purple to his overall appearance. His eyes were a deep magenta, and had large spiraling horns laid back on his head. His long, spiky tail seemed to stretch on forever and ended in a VERY sharp teardrop shaped silver thing, probably for self defense. His long snout was like Discords, Taffy noted, but not as low hanging and thicker. Also bigger nostrils. Taffy gulped as she looked up from his large claws to see how tall he was.

"H-Hi..." She squeaked. The dragons eyes glittered with amusement.

"Now, you can see why I was so reluctant. But, what is done is done. My name is Thorne, in case you were wondering." Thorne said.

"M-my name is..." Taffy considered this. Should she tell this dragon the truth? Or should she just say her made up name? Thorne waited patiently for an answer, cocking his head. _Oh well, he doesn't seem like the type to just give me away anyway... _So, Taffy told him everything that happened, starting with her real name, and when she was having an ordinary day walking with her 'friends'. Some memories slipped away, her not being able to remember them suddenly when she focused on them, but for some odd reason she didn't care. It wasn't like she was going back anyways. Once she finished, she searched Thorne's eyes for any emotion. Nothing betrayed his emotion, and he raised his claws suddenly, making Taffy flinch as he lunged. Instead of swiping her, he hugged her. Shocked, Taffy reluctantly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry about what has happened to you, my dear. If you would like, you can stay here tonight..."

She nodded, emotions overwhelming her. For some odd reason, she started crying. She didn't realize it at first, but once she started sniffling, tears wetting her face, the dragon swooped her up and hollowed out a spot in the haystack. Setting her in it, he draped a tattered blanket over her and walked to the other side of the cave, grabbing a goblet and filling it with some cave water. He slid it over to her, then flew to the top of the cave onto a small overhang, curling up like a cat. Soon his soft snores filled the room.

"Thank you Thorne... You're..." Taffy searched for the right word.

"Generous."

**So, we got a Thanksgiving update! Yay. Now then, what are you all doing for Thanksgiving? I'm doing it at my house, per usual. **

**Also, there is a Saturday update along with this one! yaaaaaayyyyyyyy**

**ooooh, new characters too! and a prophecy! oooooohhhh~**


	17. Morning Dew

Taffy awoke with a start to unfamiliar surroundings. She then realized that she was in Thorne's den, and breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up, she stretched out her aching limbs. Fresh shafts of sunlight poured into the cave from the opening overhead, bringing a crisp, chilly breeze into the cave. _If I were back home, Halloween would be soon... _Taffy thought. _It was my favorite holiday... _

"You're up early for a pony."  
Taffy jumped, and looked up to see Thorne munching on jewels overhead on his overhang.

"Well, I was not a pony to begin with." Taffy replied, rolling down the giant hay stack. Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling where Thorne was looking over the overhang.

"I wish I could go back to having hands or claws and walk on two legs, but I don't exactly know how to use magic as an earth pony..." Taffy said, sitting up.

"You can always be a dragon, they're cool." Thorne replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait- can you breathe fire?" Taffy asked.

"Of course, and I can fly, too." Thorne said, gliding down next to Taffy.

"Man, I should have made myself have wings and a horn so I could fly and use magic..." Taffy murmured.

"Then ponies would be questioning why a new alicorn princess just popped up out of nowhere." Thorne reasoned.

"True, but still... I guess I can try to use magic, but seriously, what kind of magic do earth ponies have?" Taffy asked.

"I think they have... farming magic?" Thorne tried to answer her question.

"Meh." Taffy said, flopping down on the floor.

"I can never go back, so what's the point. Mischis and Skuller, my friends I told you about, are going to just send me back home, and Discord and the Mane Six are gunna blast me to stone." She murmured the last part, so Thorne could barely hear it.

"Blast you... to stone?" He had no idea what she meant...

"Yeah... Long story short, magical rainbow beam, hits me, boom," she made a clapping motion with her hooves and then froze up, "I'm stone."

"Well that's cool." Thorne said, stopping when Taffy glared at him.

"I mean, not cool that it turns you to stone or anything, more like the prospect of a rainbow beam turning something into stone. When you think about it, that could be deadly, but ponies wouldn't do that kind of thing to just kill something." Thorne said quickly, correcting himself.

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt..." Taffy said slowly.

"You really think it would kill you? How did Discord survive, then?" Thorne said. Taffy looked at him weird.

"How much do you know about Equestrian history..?" She asked. Thorne blinked then flew up to his overhang. Taffy waited patiently, tapping her hooves. A second later he reappeared, holding a thick book that looked old and dusty.

"I got a book that was specifically translated for my native dragon tongue." He said, holding up the book with weird things encrypted on it.

"Wow." That was all Taffy could say, for it was amazing how a pony could translate like that.

"Anyways, did you know that Nightmare Night is coming up? It's my favorite holiday because I can go out at myself without dressing up."  
_Nightmare Night? _Taffy thought. _Must be Halloween._

"No, actually."

That was a lie. She did assume it was almost Halloween due to the chillier air blowing through and leaves turning crimson reds and neon oranges. Oh, and don't forget the vibrant yellow colors, too.

"Oh, well I bet we can go into town and get you a costume. No one is too old or too young for free candy!" Thorne said, winking. Taffy considered this for a moment.

"I could be found out though... But, free candy and a way to dress up and flirt at parties, so I guess I'm in." Taffy decided.

"Splendid! I'll go and get some bits, you just... Wait, how will you get spotted if your a different pony? If anything, I would be the one the ponies are scared of." Thorne said, stopping mid-turn-around.

"I guess I'll just say my name is Tropical Breeze, and if the ponies see that you aren't harming anypony, then they won't bother with seizing you." Taffy said.

"Brilliant! I'll get some bits. No need to pay me back later, I can always exchange some of my gems for bits if I need more." Thorne whisked up to his overhang, and clattering of many hard items could be heard. A silver disk from a train wheel rolled off the overhang and almost hit Taffy, but she jumped out of the way. Finally, Thorne came rushing over the edge and next thing she knew, she was soaring through the crisp clean air and the beautiful sky, the sun rising slowly behind her.

"Wow, great view in the morning." Taffy said. Dew frosted the tips of leaves and grass, giving off a fresh crisp scent. Ponyville was in sight in the distance, and beyond that was Celestia's slightly blurry grand castle on a silhouetted mountain. Suddenly, Thorne jerked upwards and they burst through the cold misty clouds, the rush of air exhilarating and awesome. Then, he dropped. His wings folded in suddenly, and his eyes closed.

"Thorne?" Taffy started to panic as the ground came closer and closer.  
"Thorne!" Closer, closer...

"Thorne!?" Taffy yelled. Taffy yelped as his eyes shot open and he darted upwards, his wing beating loudly and smoothly again as he righted himself.

"Ha, got you." Thorne said.

"Not funny, Thorne. I felt like I was gunna die, lol." Taffy said.

"l-o-l?" Thorne mused.

"What does that mean?"

_These darned ponies must now know what slang and texting and stuff is... _

"Nevermind... Hey, land over on that hill, we can walk so it doesn't look like a dragons attacking the village or something." Taffy said. Thorne gave a roll of his eyes and did as commanded, swooping down. Taffy slid down his wing, landing on the cool dew covered grass on her stomach. Popping up and dusting herself off, she said,

"All set. You ready?" Thorne nodded and Taffy gave one nod as they set off towards ponyville.

**Hey hey hey!**

**Sorry for sucha short chapter, I'm just not feeling it today. Maybe I'll update sometime this week though. Maybe.**

**Toodloo!  
(no kitty I is lazy toda-night. :3 Happy really late Nightmare Night and late Thanksgiving and early Hearths Warming!)**


	18. The Ritual

_**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd this chapter is why I'm boosting the rating up from k plus. Sorry.**_

_**(One minor bad word is in it. No, nothing like the mother word. Just a smidge up from 'crap'.)**_

_**Also, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

…_**.ahem, sorry.**_

_**And lastly, enjoy.**_

12 glasses later, Nightshade slammed her glass on the counter and gave a hearty laugh, hiccuping.

"That's-hic-great-hic-Skuller!" She chortled, foam bubbling in her mouth. She coughed and slammed her hoof on the counter again, spilling her glass. The bartender walked over and cleaned up the mess, taking her glass.

"Gimme more of the good stuff!" Nightshade demanded.

"I think you've had one too many glasses, ma'am." Said the stallion tending to the bar.

"What, you wanna, fight, ma'am!?" Nightshade shouted, throwing up her hooves and falling off the bar stool. Skuller grabbed Nightshade and hauled her up onto the barstool again lazily, Nightshade hitting her hoof on the metal in the process.

"Hey punk, you hit my hoof I'm-a gunna kill you! When I was in the badlands-hic-I was told by mah daddeh that I is the-hic-bringer of the Nightmares 'n stuff!" Nightshade yelled, lighting up her horn. The bartenders eyes widened as her horn startled bubbling black and she started floating in the air. All the ponies at the bar stopped talking at once, ducking behind tables as a few things around her started floating. The bar erupted into chaos as Nightshade was engulfed in black, and touched her horn to a terrified Skuller. The most common word heard as everypony ran was 'run'. She laughed hysterically as Skuller screamed a loud and long terrified wail and fainted. Everything around Nightshade dropped to the ground with much clamor and Nightshade gently landed on the ground with bubbles twinging from her head, her joints screaming in agony like they were on fire. As her vision cleared, she noticed her surroundings. Ponies were strewn everywhere and objects were damaged and cluttered the floor. Some windows had chips in them too. But then she noticed Skuller. She gave out and her vision went entirely black.

Meanwhile, in the Everfree forest...

Aura Speeder trotted through the dark and mysterious Everfree forest. Most would avoid it on a full moon, but Aura had a reason to be here. A timberwolf howled in the distance as Aura started trotting faster. He wasn't afraid, but he wanted to reach his destination before the moonleft the sky. He turned a bend around a large tree with draping vines and looked into the ruins beyond the foggy bridge ahead him. Suddenly, a large dragon swooped up through the air with a strikingly familiar pony in its claws. Aura Speeder frowned, and turned back towards the two sisters ruined castle of old. Trotting up to the old bridge, he flew over it and landed gracefully on the other side, face to face with a dark unicorn stallion in a cloak.

"Aura..." He growled in his deep, silky but raspy voice. Aura Speeder started pawing the ground with his hoof impatiently.

"I was starting to think that you weren't com-"

"Yeah, yeah, skip all the formalities. We don't have much time, the full moon will be gone soon." Aura interrupted.

"**Don't forget you are speaking to a king**!" He boomed. Aura flinched, but stood his ground.

"But you are right, we mustn't dawdle. Sapphire!" The cloaked stallion shouted. A light blue mare in chains ran up and bowed.

"Fetch the potion. It is time for the ritual. Tell Beetle that if he doesn't get his sorry butt out of hiding in the closet, he won't get promoted to lead guard. Oh yeah, and grab the diamond dust too. GO!" The shivering pony bowed and got up hastily, not wanting to be in the same room with _him _any longer than she needed to.

"Follow me, Aura. We have much to do."

~A little while later, after a working and preparation musical montage~

"It is time, Aura. Come here, into the center of the circle." The cloaked pony was now floating as one big dark cloud of shadows over top the circle, nothing visible but its glowing eyes. Aura drank the strength potion Sapphire gave him to help with any pain, and stepped forward and spread his wings out to either side, closing his eyes. The circle he was standing in held many shapes and ancient symbols, some he could understand, others, he couldn't. Sapphire, the mare from earlier, flew over head and sprinkled diamond dust over top Aura and the circle, lighting it up from the light of the moon. The cloaked pony reached down and lighted the edges of the circle with his red horn, making a ring of fire surrounding Aura. He then stepped back and watched the ritual begin. The moon hung overhead, surrounded by fog. Suddenly, the moons light pierced through the clouds and formed a spotlight around Aura. The flames grew higher and the full moons light grew brighter. The light grew so blinding that everypony but the cloaked figure looked away. Aura Speeders screams of agony grew higher and louder, more haunting as seconds passed.

"Beetle, **NOW!**" The cloaked figure yelled.

Beetle flew up from his spot, wearing heavy sunglasses. Using all the power he could muster, he summoned a mighty lightning bolt from the air around him, wielding it and bending it in his hoof. After a few seconds of fumbling with it, he cast it down at Aura. His screams of agony were suddenly cut off as everypony was blasted backwards, and all ears were ringing fiercely.

After a few seconds, the only ponies to recover were the cloaked figure, and surprisingly Aura. The cloaked figure shakily approached Aura, levitating something. Aura now looked way different than before. He now had jet black fur and a brown mane with purple flame like streaks. He had a long tail like a snake, with a purple ember at the end and pointed ears. His eyes were now the most noticeable feature, being red and narrow with purple wisps coming out of them with a curving purple horn just above it. He now had fangs, and a new cutie mark of a demonic wisp of purple.

"You will need this for _your _reign, son." The cloaked figure levitated a black crown that fit on his head perfectly, and curled around his now sharp features on his face. Suddenly, the cloaked figure faltered and fell to the ground. His cloak fell off as he did so, revealing a dark old stallion.

"Please son, don't fail me.." He croaked.

"I won't Sombra, I won't."

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

Taffy cried out in joy as she and Thorne approached Ponyville.

"We can finally get the layout of the town, and eat a ton of candy, and then we can go to a party, and flirt, and dance, and get wasted on candy!"

Thorne glanced up at the squealing Taffy on his back.

"Whoa there, nelly. You come from another world, and want to flirt!?"

"Well I'm sorry, it's not as if I'm stuck here the rest of my life. Besides, nice to get away from dumb Earth anyways..."

"Ah, yes." Thorne mused, reminded of Taffy's Earth life and how bad it was.

"But to top all that off, you also want to get wasted on candy!?" Thorn stopped walking and looked questioningly at Taffy.

"Uh... yeah?" Taffy shrugged with a squeak-smile.

"Brilliant!" Thorne said, laughing. Taffy joined in the laughter, but soon realized they had reached the town.

"Hello?" Thorne called. There was nopony on the streets. Half put up decoration were swinging like ponies had suddenly abandoned them, and Thorne caught a glimpse of fluffy of pink hair disappearing from a window in a giant carousel like house.

"Are they for real?!" Taffy asked Thorne.

"Yeah, but I don't think they're scared of you." He replied. Taffy slid down his tail, careful to avoid the sharp as heck teardrop shaped scale at the end. Walking up beside him, she too noticed a purple eye peeping in the Carousel boutique's window, quickly disappearing afterwards.

"Oh my... really?! That's the mane six cowering in fear inside Rarity's house. I'mma go talk to them, and if they see through my disguise, then I need you as a backup plan." Taffy said as she looked up at Thorne. Thorne nodded, and sat where he was. Taffy walked up to Carousel Boutique, and rammed her hoof on the door.

"Ow..." She breathed, holding her hoof to her side. "Hooves are way different than hands..."

Just as she was saying this, the door peeped open a crack and she heard a whispered 'psssst!' come from it.

"What?" She asked.

"The dragon, get inside!" The voice whisper-yelled. A pink hoof shot out and grabbed her, dragging her into the dark room. She looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light.

"Honestly guys, what the hay is going on?!" She asked. Apparently she was too loud, because a collective 'SHHH' made her wince, still getting used to the different hearing ways of the ponies.

"Ok girls, I think everypony in Ponyville is in their houses, now we just need to figure out how to get rid of the dragon without angering-"

"Really!? That's what you guys are scared of!? Come on!" Taffy was shushed again and pushed by Pinkie Pie against a wall.

"Do I know you?" She said, putting on the most scariest quizzical face in Equestria's history. Taffy gulped and started sweating.

"N-no..." She mused.

"Come now darling, you're scaring the poor thing." Rarity said, prying Pinkie off Taffy. _Phew, too close this time... Gotta be more caref-_

Taffy's thoughts were interrupted by Fluttershy.

"Girls! Look!" She whispered as loud as she could, as if she was trying to get their attention the whole time. Everypony including Taffy swarmed to the window, looking out it. Thorne was clawing at the banners it appeared, but Taffy knew he was just bored and was attempting at putting it back. Taffy opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Twilight said something.

"Come on girls, we need to drive it back to the Everfree before it damages property!"

Taffy face-hoofed, opening her mouth to talk again. But before she could, everypony was filing out the door.

"Of course..." She muttered, galloping to the door. Swinging around and shutting the door behind her, she looked back to where Thorne was to see the mane six glaring daggers at him in a defensive line.

Well, all except Fluttershy, who looked like she was going to pee her pants. She was staring at his sharp tail. Rarity noticed Flutters odd look of horror, and her look soon mimicked hers as she pointed it out to the others.

"You brute! Don't you dare hurt anypony or anything, and get out of here!" Rarity shouted. She clearly was scared of him.

"Yeah! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, you monster!" Rainbow Dash wanted the easy way more than the hard way, she too noticing the sharp tail, but she handled it better and tried to play it cool, sweat dripping down her forehead.

Thorne looked genuinely hurt, but shrugged it off and went back to trying to put up the banner. Rainbow Dash shot forward and slapped his claw away with brute force. Thorne roared in pain, but the girls mistook this for anger.

"Attack! She made it angry!" Applejack yelled. All the girls shot forward except Pinkie, who was readying her party cannon.

"Have I really been standing here the whole time? Jeez, I gotta help him!" Taffy murmured, galloping forward.

"Stop! STAHP!" She yelled. Nopony listened, and they kept attacking. Fluttershy acted as a scout, watching his tail. She was too afraid to go near him. Rarity shot blasts of magic at him, Pinkie blasted confetti at him, which didn't paper cut him like she hoped due to the fact he had scales, Twilight flew circles around his head in an attempt to make him dizzy, Rainbow was attacking his claws, and Applejack was trying to lasso his legs.

Taffy went for the closest pony, knocking her down to the ground.

"What in tarnation?! Look, we need to take care 'uh this here dragon, and if yerr not gunna help, then go!" Applejack yelled, shoving her aside. She tumbled in the dirt, and looked up at Thorne. Thorne saw her and tried to reach for her, but rainbow slapped his claw again and he growled, his patience wearing thin. Suddenly, Twilight yelled "Get out the way!" and all the girls fled from Thorne. Thorne collapsed, and Twilight flew up, preparing a spell to cast down at him. Her horn sparkling, charging up, Taffy grew angrier and angrier.

"**THAT'S IT!**" She yelled. Her voice could be heard all the way to the edge of Equestria. She flew up next to Twilight with white glowing eyes. Twilight noticed her and gave her a confused look.

The mane five on the ground now joined by a concerned Spike looked on in horror as Taffy started glowing deep red. She then had the red aura spread, stopping Twilight, Thorne, and the mane five plus Spike in their tracks. They could still see and breathe, but not talk or move.

"**DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, HE'S NOT A MONSTER! AND YOU ALL STILL IGNORE ME!? WELL, YOU **_**DAMN**_** WELL KNOW THAT EVERY CREATURE DESERVES A CHANCE, AND YOU GUYS GO AND ATTACK THIS DRAGON?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU HAVE A DRAGON FRIEND RIGHT THERE!**" Taffy yelled as loud as her voice let her, pointing at Spike. Everypony looked stricken at her choice of words and as they were released, dropped to the ground and stared at her slack jawed. Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Y-y-you... s-said th-the... word..."

"You all look at me like this isn't normal. It's a word used all the time at... home..." Taffy cringed and corrected her composure quickly, hoping they didn't see that.

"Ladies.." Thorne mused, rolling over. The mane six jumped back into defensive formation.

"Honestly, why did you attack me? You didn't even give me a chance. Not only is that rude, but outright wrong. If Discord were to come here, and you saw a single cotton candy cloud in the sky, would you just go and outright attack him?"

The mane six looked surprised that he could talk. Twilight took a step forward and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry...We're sorry..I guess we just sort of panicked, and assumed the worst..." Twilight looked genuinely ashamed, as did the rest of the mane six. Fluttershy spoke up next, hesitantly stepping forward a scooshe.

"B-but what about your t-tail?" She asked, pointing at the sharp as a razor teardrop at the end of his tail.

"Oh, this old thing?" He raised it, making poor Fluttershy 'eep' and run behind the others.

"Haha! Don't be afraid. I've cut down many trees with it while turning around in the Everfree and startled myself silly. I think I've learned my lesson, as I always tuck it in when turning around, and never swing it widly, except if I'm being attacked by a manticore or something. And even then I try not to hurt it." There was the usual light in his eyes as he got up, wincing at the pain in his claw Rainbow attacked.

"Now if you excuse us, we were here for some costumes."

"We?" Rarity asked, looking around for another dragon.

"Yes, we." Taffy said, glaring daggers at the mane six as she climbed up from his tail to his head, sitting in between his long curved horns.

"Yes, do you girls know anypony good with costumes around here?" Thorne asked like nothing had happened.

"I am, and I can do it for free, as I feel terribly guilty for attacking with no valid reason.." Rarity spoke up, gesturing to her shop.

"But i'll need you to wait outside, as I don't have a dragon sized doorway." Thorne laughed at this as Taffy slid down his head, walking in with Rarity, but still glaring daggers at all ponies present.

"Uh, I'll go get everypony in town to come out now.. Gotta _dash_!" Rainbow Dash said, _dash_ing off.

"I guess I'll wait here. You girls better start putting back decorations. Also, I put up that banner over there, since you guys were using the wrong type of hanging method on _brick_." Thorne said, sitting next to carousel boutique. He was half the size of it, and this alarmed some hesitant ponies as they came out of their houses to go back to preparations.

"I hope I'm not _too _big for the marshmallow colored pony to make me a little something." Thorne mused.

_**Huzzah! See, the chapter wasn't so bad. DERP**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, I guess I am running out of excuses lately, heh. I guess the story just isn't as fun to write as it used to be. This chapter certainly was, though. **_

_**Seeya later, alligators! (Jeez I haven't used that saying in awhile!)**_


	19. AN- I'm not dead!

Alright, so, I'm going to cut to the chase.

I just haven't been feeling it for this story much anymore. But wait!

I will update soon! As of now I am grounded from my computer, so I'm typing this up on my phone.

I posted a comment saying that I would update a while ago, I know, I know. That, unfortunately, was the weekend I got grounded from my phone and computer. Just got my phone back, but my computer I don't have back yet. ;~;

Just to let you know, I've been taking classes about writing recently, so my writing may improve a bunch in the future, just saying. :D

anyways, seeya later, alligators! I will try to get my computer back and update soon! I had half the chapter done, too. :I


	20. Dank Prank

Taffy twirled in her new costume.

"It's perfect, Rarity!" She exclaimed, twirling again for the fiftieth time. It was a simple black dress with spider webs, and came with fake bat wings and fangs. To complete the look, Rarity used 'Sapphire Shores Super Sharp Hair Sharpener' to give it a menacing look. Adding darker red highlights to her hair and magic contacts, Taffy's costume was complete.

"Why yes, darling. Only the finest for you Tropical Breeze! After all I feel terribly sorry for what I partook in out there, and wish to make it up to you and your friend. It's also all free! Speaking of which, be a dear and go get your dragon friend and show him your costume, and ask what kind of costume he would like." Rarity said, pointing her hoof to the door. Taffy walked out the exit to Rarity's dressing room, feeling like a new pony. Seeing Rainbow Dash, she ran up to her.

"I look like I'm the scariest perso- pony on the block! Bet I could scare anypony!" Taffy chimed, turning and shaking her butt in Rainbow Dashes face.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that." Dash said, hovering over Taffy to Rarity as she was beckoned for her fitting.

"You're on!" Taffy called after her.

"May the best pranker win!" Rainbow called over her shoulder as she entered Rarity's dressing room. "Rarity better not dress me in a frilly dress for Nightmare Night or else..." She muttered as she flew away. The door closed with a slam as Taffy trotted down the pink hallway into the main room where the dresses were set up for sale and where the exit was. Trotting towards the exit, she took a glance out the window to see Thorne and Twilight chatting at a bench. Of course, Twilight was the only one sitting on the bench. Thorne was just sitting like a cat behind it, head curled around to face Twilight. Taffy opened the door, careful not to make the bell ring to catch their attention, and snuck around the carousel boutique to the other side where she got a clear shot at sneaking up on the two. She slid carefully under some bushes, getting a good view and mapping out her prank. Getting ready to bolt, she made sure her wings were strapped on tight and fangs in place. Thorne shifted his position, giving Taffy a safer way of scaring them both while not getting sliced by Thorne's tail on accident. It was just growing dark, the sun flooding the town in red and orange. Perfect lighting for the prank...

Taffy bolted from the undergrowth she was hiding under and streamed up behind Thorne. Thorne jumped and noticed her but Taffy made the shoosh noise quietly and he understood, going back to listening to Twilight.

"...and then I used a spell I found and turned us all into breezies! Can you believe it? Somehow making ponies have wings is harder than turning six ponies into breezies... Probably because their DNA is fighting the new gene. It's really hard to give a unicorn wings, so I think the genes battle ended up making Rarity get butterfly wings when we..." Twilight went on and on, not knowing that Taffy was on Thorne's head. Thorne stretched his neck up so his head was over Twilight, and Taffy jumped down in front of Twilight, hissing. Twilight stopped mid-sentence and screamed, shooting up like a scared cat and zooming away.

"Wait! It was a-"

Before Taffy could finish her sentence, Twilight was gone.

"Prank..." Taffy said. Thorne roared with laughter, shedding a tear. Wiping it away with a claw, he got a better look at Taffy.

"Say, you think 'marshmallow mare' could make me a costume like yours? Minus the dress... and wings, I already have some... and fangs, I have those too... Heh, nevermind." Thorne said, settling down like a cat again.

"Actually, I came here to ask you if you wanted a costume, and if so, what kind." Taffy said, sitting on the bench.

"See if she can make me a costume like yours. But, not my size right now. About the size of... a stallion." Thorne said, earning a confused look from Taffy.

"Heh, I can explain, but for now... just ask."

"Uhh... ok the-"

"BOO!"

Taffy bolted up and clung onto Thorne's neck, quivering with fear. Looking down, Twilight was practically in tears from laughing so much.

"Ohhh... myyy... dear Celestia!" She said in-between fits of laughter. Thorne acted to be surprised but failed.

"Twilight? How unexpected! I'm practically shaking in my scales!" You could tell he was being funny because he winked at the end earning a giggle from Taffy.

"Anywhooooo..." Taffy said, turning to Twilight.

"While I'm out here, do you have any books on pranks for ponies? I was going to prank Rainbow Dash on Halloween." Taffy said. She slid down Thorne's neck onto the ground. Twilight tilted her head and Thorne laughed.

"Silly, do you mean Nightmare Night?" He asked. Taffy shot a confused look at Thorne.

"Just go with it..." He muttered lowly.

"Y-yeah, Nightmare Night. Have any good pranking books?"

"Well..."

~**Le Castle De Twilight~ **[of course, after Taffy asked Rarity about Thorne's costume before leaving!]

"...and then you have this one, which is a classic! Good luck, Nightmare Nights tomorrow! To be honest, the best time I can think of for you to prank Rainbow would be at the big party near the Everfree. But it's up to you! Good luck, gotta go run some errands with Spike and get fitted for my costume!" Twilight just finished the most lengthy '_brief discussion before she had to leave because of her tight schedule_' ever. Taffy looked at the mountain of books.

_Better get started..._

Flipping through many books, the clock slowly spun on the wall. Finally it chimed loudly a few hours later, resulting in Taffy snorting and shooting up from a book she was sleeping on. Wiping drool off it, she looked both ways then resumed flipping through the pages slowly and groggily. Flipping through, something caught her eye. She was reading one of Starswirl the Bearded's journals! Must've fallen onto the pile without her noticing.

_Oh well... Might as well look at the thing that caught my eyeballs. :3_

Looking at the page, it depicted a creature much like a draconequus, but with a few different body parts. Looking even closer at the text, it read this:

_The draconequus is a sacred animal. It contains the most zany of all magics, chaos magic. It can take many forms and preform many feats, making it a very unique and rare specimen. Only three are known to exist to ponykind, but only one we have seen with our eyes. It is said the other two are roaming Equus as ponies, and I have had the pleasure of meeting one. Studying him very closely, I figured out he possesses powerful chaos magic but it was contained due to the fact he wasn't thinking when he morphed, turning out as an earth pony. But, I have found a way to turn him back... The following spell must only be used on a draconequus, for it does have very harmful effects on ponies. I had the draconequus cast it by chanting it in his head, and it eventually worked. Today, he is known as Discord, and is under careful watch of Princess Celestia._

_The spell goes as follows: Equus, e yurimi, le specian ne decansaer de potato-_

"Tropical Breeze? Why are you reading a Starswirl book?" Twilight made Taffy nearly jump out of her skin. Glancing at the clock, she realized quickly it was five, and she had been reading awhile.

"Aw horse feathers, I gotta go! I promised Thorne I'd meet him at his place at 5:00! Can I borrow this book?" Taffy said frantically.

"Sure.. Bye?" Twilight said as Taffy zoomed past her out the door.

"ThankshaveanicedayTwilightbye!"

_Funny, I didn't think Tropical Breeze would be the type to __read Starswirl books. SQUEE! - maybe she's a fan? Oh, we could start a fan club! _Twilights face erupted into a goofy grin as she jumped up and down in excitement.

**Time Skip Brought To You By The Tacos For Turtles Foundation. Think Of The Children.**

Taffy slid down the entrance of Thorne's cave into the dark room. Glancing around, she called, "Hello?"

No reply.

…

…...

…...

…...

…...

…..

…

A small drip was heard from the cavern near the back.

…...

…...

...

…...

…..

…and another...

...a little scuffling...

…

..

…...

..

…...

….

"_**BOO!" **_

"**AHH! Sweet mother of ****** $&amp; $&amp; **an-** **^ %$^#$%^&amp; **with a bucket of!** &amp; $^&amp;*** **soup!** ** #$ **Daniel Radcliff! **%^&amp;$&amp;# ^*** ^*#%*%^*&amp;$&amp;^***$* **in a castle so far away, no one can hear you!***** $%&amp;$^%&amp; $%^&amp; $%&amp;&amp; %$&amp;**** **Mickey mouse!** ** $%&amp; $^%&amp; #^% $%^$%^ $%^ $%^ $%^ $%^&amp;&amp;****%^&amp;*&amp;$^**$&amp;**** _**Alakazam!**_" Taffy screeched, breathing heavily.

"Jeez, didn't think you'd have that strong of a diaphragm." Thorne remarked.

"...Or that much language."

Taffy regained her composure and shoved the book she had hidden in her tail in Thorn's face.

"Look! Book! Now!"

"Gee, ok, ok!" He said, grabbing the book from her. Opening it to the bookmarked page, he squinted at it. A smile then spread across his face.

"Oh, you could get Rainbow so good with this..." Taffy's face lit up in a smile too, but far more maniacal.

"Once I prank Rainbow though, Ill need a distraction to change back to normal again.."

"Leave it to me, I know the perfect way to distract everypony."

"So I guess it's decided then- we're going to go to the party and prank Rainbow!" Taffy exclaimed.

"And pillage the plunder of candy, of course!" Thorne chimed in.

The two high-fived, preparing for the next day-

Nightmare Night...

**ooh wow much spooky such scared**

**Short chapter, but at least I updated.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Its coming soon! After all, I do owe you guys the chapter after being away for so long. **

**Seeya later, alligators!**


End file.
